The Death & Resurrection Show
by KriyssyBee
Summary: Her grandmother watched her and shook her head. "The thing that will kill you is the same thing that can save you." Staring at her with a brow furrowed, switching from the blond to her grandmother. Her grandma turned to Reid. "Tenerla al sicuro, ragazzo."
1. Run This Town

She bit into the cream cheese covered bagel as she played with his dark brown hair, his head leaning against her shoulder told him he got less sleep than he had the night before as she listened to him lightly snore. An unamused look on her face as his blond friend voiced the fact he didn't like her, something he'd told her boyfriend only once and even she knew that hadn't ended well for him. She was the type of girl that knew what she wanted, went after it, and made sure no one was standing in the way of anyone that she loved or cared for. _NO ONE._

It's why her boyfriend's closest friend's girlfriend got gone and fast, the new girlfriend was tolerable but she wouldn't make her a b.f.f.

Growling at the blond her sister noticed the look on her face and smacked the male upside his head. **"Look, Garwin, despite a recent incident I love _this_ man and just because I wouldn't ride your tic-tac doesn't make me a bad person. On that note, go fuck yourself, you chovanistic pig."** Oh yeah... Questioning her feelings for her boyfriend was something intolerable, it also had him wide awake and she pouted up at him as he stared down at her confused. **"I'm sorry I woke you, baby."** Leaning forward to press her lips to his when someone caught her attention, distracting her from the handsome brunette seated beside her.

Glancing over at her twin she exchanged a look with her before her eyes narrowed at the redhead that had approached them, rising to her feet ready for a fight should she say or do one thing to kill her last strong nerve. **"Hey, Caleb, how was your Fa-"** Before she could say anything Caleb had beaten her too it, a smirk forming on her lips at the wounded look that had flashed over the teen's face.

**"Go away, Kira."** Zabrina knew his grouchiness was due to lack of sleep, but Snyder didn't need to know that. She did her best innocent look as Kira glowered at her and walked away, her lips finding Caleb's shortly afterward. **"Class is starting soon, Rina, I'm going to hit up Cara for an energy drink. Catch up with you after first."** She brushed the bangs from his face as she looked down at him, his grin made everything in her world perfect again. **"Play nice."** She gave him a look that said she didn't know what he was talking about, her lips finding his once more after he stood watching him walk away.

**"Aislinn... Walk with me?"** The look she gave her sister needed no explanation, the Boys all ready knew she was up to something they just didn't know what. If they were smart they wouldn't want to know what. Hooking her arm with her sister they made their way through the hallways. **"I know you saw it. Not normal."** Her sister sent her a look, Zabrina just rolled her eyes. While she looked older on some days Aislinn beat her by fifteen minutes, it was nice because they had different birthdays. Aislinn was at eleven fifty-five and Zabrina was at ten after midnight.

**"Don't look at me like that you know I'm right. You also know that Reid Garwin was checking her out. Proposition time."** She straightened herself up before turning over to her sister and sighing, flicking the girl in her arm. **"Stop fidgetting with look like a junkie."** Aislinn sent her a evil glare before leaning against the lockers as Zabrina searched for what she needed for first period in her own.

**"So... Why do I have a feeling this is Garwin Payback? Oh wait, 'cause it is."** She heard Aislinn sigh before sparing her a glance to notice she was slouching, the look she sent her shot her up straight. Zabrina acted the older, well, least during most school hours when she wasn't in the mood to deal with anything. Besides their mother had always told them that bad posture meant they'd end up sexless. Both girls happened to enjoy sex so they stood and sat straight, and when they didn't they leaned back in their chari but never actually slouched. Aislinn only slouched when she was left hanging to get her sister's attention.

**"Come on, Zabri. Don't leave me guessing!"** She sent her a pointed look before locking her arm with her sister's as the people scurried to first class.

**"He needs to be taught that the Knight Twins aren't to be messed with. Just because he's sore we wounded his ego doesn't mean he can trash talk us to our men. He tries to sleep with every girl, correct?"** Aislinn nodded her head as a smirk appeared upon her lips, apparently her mind turning in the same direction as Zabrina's. **"I hear she floats both ways. Considering you check out the females here, I heard even _played_ with a few, keep her uninterested. More importantly remember this. The more she's _not_ interested the more he _will_** be."

Zabrina smirked when she noticed the new girl was glancing around, the short little chuckle letting her sister know now would be a good time as they spotted Reid heading toward her. **"Let's go play Welcome Committee. Remember, play this right and Garwin is puddy in _our_ hands even if he doesn't know it. I've put up with his shit for far too long and no one questions my love for Caleb. No.** One."

Letting the smirk melt away she tapped the mocha skinned girl on the shoulder, giving her a sweet smile and held out her hand along with her sister. **"We're the Knight Twins. I'm Zabrina."  
><strong>**  
>"And I'm Aislinn. We couldn't help but noticed you were lost, honey. Do you need assistance?"<strong> Zabrina looked behind her and noticed the look Reid was giving her before she mentally rolled her eyes. **"What's your name?"**

**"Tsura. Tsura Stratton, and do you know where Language Arts 11 is?"** Zabrina turned to her sister and could tell that Aislinn was starting to really enjoy her sister's idea, hooking an arm with Tsura's before wandering off toward the first period class with her.

Zabrina looked surprised when Reid cornered her and faked an innocent expression as the last bell for classes to begin rang. **"What are you up to, Knight?"** She shrugged and shook her head, almost as if surprised he would suggest her having something up her sleeve. **"Don't play dumb, it'll give you wrinkles."** Zabrina was glad when Caleb had rounded the corner, apparently having been sent to look for Reid. Zabrina instantly went to look like she was about to cry, Reid continued to glare at her. **"Give it up, Zabrina."**

**"But I don't know what you want!"** Zabrina was a convincing actress, and while she wanted out of the situation she would never let Caleb ruin his friendship with Reid. No matter how bad she hated his guts. **"A and I are just playing Welcome Committee with the new girl, why won't you leave me alone?"** She shoved passed Reid and straight into Caleb's open arms, all ready knowing the look he was giving to Reid.

**"What the hell, man?"** Zabrina kept a hold of his jacket and refused to be moved behind him, looking up at him with tear brimmed eyes shaking her head. **"Babe..."** She had to actually make him look at her, hearing Reid give an audible scoff of disapproval she debated on if this would be worth it to save his ass.

**"He assumes I'm up to something because I'm being nice to the new girl, lately I wouldn't be but Aislinn asked me to."** Harmless lie. She'd make Aislinn ask her later so it wouldn't be any longer. **"After Fall Fest..."** She let the sentence hang as Caleb pulled her into a tight hug, having all ready noticed that she'd cooled off his temper for having found Reid cornering his girlfriend.

**"Dude she's playing you. I can't believe you're buying the bullshit she's trying to sell you."** Zabrina couldn't believe that Reid didn't know when to shut the Hell up since he was right back to pissing Caleb off again. **"Seriously though, she wasn't 'upset' until you apparently came into view. Why would I lie?"**

She placed her hands over Caleb's mouth and shook her head, turning around to face Reid. _Shut up_. The look of _are you retarded?_ very apparent on her face. **"Reid, stop before you two end up fighting. _Neither_ of you can afford that palced on your records Senior year. So both of you... please."** She couldn't wait until Aislinn had gotten seriously close to Tsura. She was going to strangle Reid herself if he kept it up.

**"Baby, look at me. Look at me."** Grabbing his chin and turning his attention to her she smiled up at him, pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw before skimming her nose along it. **"Get to class. Take him with you, but don't let him get to you. I love you, so for me please don't argue with him. For me."** Why she was saving Reid's ass she didn't know, but if she could she did know she would steal Caleb away from his classes for the day.

Zabrina did love Caleb, she just had a problem with his Playboy friend. Giving them a short wave Zabrina headed off to class, forging a little hall pass so her tardiness was excused. She didn't mean for it to come off as her using him, but her personality made her seem cold and a feelingless harpy. Emotions were weakness, but there was just something about when Caleb was around that let her toss her wall away and let whoever see them. Reid Garwin, however, was going to be in for a little awakening when the Twins were done.

Even Aislinn was tired of his attitude toward them dating his friends. Aislinn loved Tyler just like Zabrina loved Caleb, only difference was Aislinn was a major flirt creating a scenerio in Reid's mind where Aislinn would be too into another guy and tyring to convince Tyler to dump her before she cheated.

What Reid needed a reminder was her and her sister had a majority of the Ipswich IT people in the palm of their hands. This town was theirs just as much as it was the Sons. A lesson Zabrina was going to let him know. Soon enough.


	2. Give My Regards to Mister Disney

She had made her decision to check out the small town, hiding there with her grandparents didn't mean she couldn't get a feel for what had gone on or the shops there. Zipping up his jacket she took a slow deep breath and pushed herself forward, not wanting to think about the six foot six male that was her brother. Some things hurt more than others, and that was definitely one of them. Shaking her head she shoved her hands into the pockets as she rounded the corner and found, what appeared to be, a night club.

Tilting her head to the side slightly she gave a mental shrug, having left her grandparents to avoid another _session_ she didn't see why it would hurt her to have a little fun. Her hand was stamped whens he showed her i.d to the bouncer up front, there went her plan to get a drink, the grin widdening on her face as she glanced around the busy club. This was definitely her place for fun, forgetting what she had built the walls up for even if it was only until the song was over.

Forgetting her Parents and brother.

Manuevering her way into the dance floor she let the rhythm of the latest pop remix set the pace for how her body moved, the way the bodies moved against one another was just another thing that made it that much easier to forget.

It was intoxicating as she continued to move along with the others closing her eyes and making the world melt away. Not even fighting when a hand pressed upon her back pulling her closer to the lean, hard body. If she opened her eyes and he was hideous Tsura would actually pout and stomp her foot, if not she-

**"What's your name?"** The words hollared over the music causing her to blink and look up at him, definitely not hideous. When he smirked though Tsura knew who he was, Aislinn had told her about him and his womanizing ways. Yeah, her luck.

What harm would it do to actually give him her name? She didn't have any intentions of going home with him. **"Tsura."** She apparently didn't have the voice to rise about the crowd 'cause he signaled that he couldn't hear her. Biting the inside of her cheek she glanced around, grabbing his hand and pulling him away from the beating bass so he could hear her a bit better. He was the lesser of the evils in the club at the moment, recognizing him from what Aislinn had said as well as at school she'd rather be seen _with_ him and be left alone by the others than someone by herself.

**"My name's Tsura."** He leaned in and she leaned back, a brow quirked as she stared at him trying to decide if maybe she should run or not. **"What are you doing?"** Straightening herself up when he pulled back crossed her arms over her chest, her tongue gliding across her lips as she watched him.

**"Garwin. Reid Garwin."** She eyed his hand suspiciously before placing hers in his.

**"I'm sure the pleasure's all yours."** The cocky grin upon his face made her blood boil as she tried to pull her hand back and he held onto it. This was what her-

**"What do you say to a dance?"** When the grin stayed upon his face she pulled her hand back she shook her head and scrunched up her nose, having vowed to stay away from guys who had tricks like _his_. Shoving her hands in her pockets she headed toward the exit, a quick roll of her eyes as she continued to push through the crowd.

So much for the fun club, but with a glance at the time she needed to be getting home any ways. Though she almost broke off in a run when she heard him call her name, turning to face him with an unamused look upon her face. Noticing what it was he had in his hand she felt like puffing up, especially when he casually handed it back to her. **"Dropped it on the way out."** Yeah, whatever it was he said she didn't believe it as she clasped it back around her neck. **"No thank you?"**

Watching him tilt his head to the side she took a deep breath and decided that, even if she didn't believe him, manners should be required for the moment. **"Thanks. Got to go now so see you around school."** She didn't give him a chance to reply before she headed off toward her car, while she was sure that her Nonna would consider that to be rude she wasn't in the mood to deal with someone like _him_. She just couldn't deal with that at the moment, like she couldn't really deal with their psychiatrist or theropist or whatever the Roma woman was.


	3. Paper Faces on Parade

He was going for the shock factor as he adjusted his father's tux and took the final look in the mirror before adding the last touch. Masquerade Ball. Whoever had the first thought of that must have been using it as the same excuse that he was, the grin apparent on his lips as he fixed his Phantom of the Opera knock off mask upon his face. There'd be four, possibly five, blond Garwin males there and usually he'd choose to dress down but he'd convinced his cousin to be a part of his plan. Trade formal wear, so to speak. He was definitely thinking he was going to enjoy the night as he headed toward where the party was being held.

Hosted by the Knights but held in the school's enormous ballroom, who would know it was really him then? His cousin, obviously, but they wore the same masks and had pretty much the same features and as they exchanged similar grins he had to say this was going to be one of his better ideas yet.

Glancing around he licked his lips slowly at all the skin tight and/or short dresses that the girls had chosen, but this night was meant for one. Finding out from his cousin that the girl thought he was a dick with cheap tricks bruised his ego a bit but he had to say, he was sure there was more to it than just that. Right away he noticed Aislinn, a little hard not to when she wore the same necklace with everything and that same scowl whenever he walked in. Though her eyes were narrowing and following his cousin. **"So far so good." **He muttered to himself.

He was looking for a blue satin dress and black mask, there was quite a few of them there but none that he had seen thus far had grey eyes or that perfectly proportionate body. He was definitely going to keep looking until he found her, making his best effort to avoid Zabrina considering he was still pissed she'd used Caleb showing up to make him out to be a bad guy.

Zabrina smoothed down her dress as she glanced around the party with a satisfied grin upon her lips, the noticable scowl on her sister's pink lips caused her to elbow the girl lightly. **"Aislinn. Mother's watching so no scowls or anything that'd _cause wrinkles_. You know how mother is." **She saw the girl nod and tilted her head to the side when she noted someone staring her down, a well groomed brow quirked when he motioned for her to come over to him. The audible click hit her after a second and she grinned.

Zabrina made her way over to him, quickly being pulled into his form and his lips crashing upon hers. Pulling back slightly his fingers played with the orange-ish feather flower that was attached to her mask. **"Hey, Stranger. Have you seen a girl around your height? She's my girlfriend..." **She rolled her eyes at him lightly before wrapping her arms around his middle as she leaned her head against his side.

**"You're such a goober, Caleb."** Turning her eyes up to him as she stayed tucked into his side. **"If mother wasn't watching Aislinn and I there would definitely be another kiss coming your way."** She saw him lick his lips before looking around, almost as if watching the wheels turn in his head. Her mouth opened to say something when she was bumped into and turned her attention to the perpetrator, sending him a _watch it _glower.

He hadn't necessarily meant to bump into her but he wasn't feeling the brunette's, eh he had meant to. Why lie about it? His attention had been caught by who he was looking for and the only thing he needed to accomplish now was catching up with her. He was going to attempt the whole silent thing and see if being him, only masked made a difference. If it did he knew who to blame for her not liking him, and as he miscalculated his footing she turned into him and her mask got bumped off her face.

He took in a shaky breath as he watched her fix her mask and apologize, grinning he held out his hand and motioned toward the dancing area. Glad when she willingly accepted his offer for a dance. So far so good, he just needed to be able to keep his mask on. He wanted to know what Aislinn has managed to accomplish in keeping her away from him.

He was slightly confused why she'd dance with a quiet stranger she just bumped into but she wouldn't dance with him a few days back, watching her carefully as she moved. Since Mrs. Knight was a stickler for no bump-and-grind dancing Reid was having the pleasure of actually slow dancing with the petite brunette, something that he couldn't say was a normal routine for when he went out partying. The slight tilt of her head exposed the mocha colored neck and he had to say he wanted to know what it would be like to taste the flesh that looked so delicious. He resisted though, pressing her body closer to his as she watched him curiously.

**"Don't I know you?"** An innocent enough question but still one that Reid wasn't going to open his mouth to answer. _Technically_ she only knew his name, not him, so when he shook his head he wasn't lying completely and that's how he would toss it out there if she caught what it was that he was doing. **"No?"** As she paused for a moment he took the time to glance her over, but the moment she spoke again his attention was right back to her.** "O-k. So I don't know you, and from the silence I take it you aren't going to tell me?"** He grinned and shook his head again, hearing her audible sigh before she bit her lip and glanced around. Almost as if she was trying to figure out who he was? **"This is so..."**

The corner of her bottom pink lips was pulled in between her teeth, her grey blue eyes stared straight into his and the way her lips turned into a soft smile caught his attention. While he wasn't sure how long he could actually keep his mouth shut he was wondering if she was going to continue any type of conversation, though the silence wasn't that bad. But before she could even get another word out Pogue's girlfriend had came over and asked if she could steal her. **"I, uh, but..."**

Reid wasn't sure what to do at the moment, but he let her go to make her decision though she seemed almost hesitant she stayed. He wondered just how well she actually knew Pogue's new girl, but then again she probably knew her well enough that any person would have chosen her over someone they don't know the name of. **"After this last dance, I promise I'll be over."**So he had her, least as long as he stayed how he was at the moment. The only girls that could out him were currently occupied by their boyfriends.

Smiling down at her he offered her his hand once more making a quick decision that he would leave shortly after leaving her with a momento. He wasn't planning on getting her into bed with him tonight, he just wanted to register on the radar even if it was just as mystery blond guy for the moment. He motioned toward the side door and saw her glance at it with a quirked brow, but he knew the _pond_they had on the grounds could be seen just outside the doors and- well, the Knight Twins couldn't object. Following behind her he nearly groaned at the slight sway of her hips and how the dress fit her well, showing off the slender form beneath it. This was torture. That's all this was was torture, and his will to resist was terrible.

Once outside he decided he'd speak, clearing his throat and hoping his voice sounded different than normal. **"Beautiful, isn't it?" **The slow nod of her head as she looked over at him told him maybe speaking wasn't the best idea for him, but then again he wasn't calling the pond beautiful as he looked down at her. The blush on her cheeks made her that much more. Hey! He was entitled to call a girl beautiful when he was correct, besides from the short talk at the nightclub he had a feeling calling her sexy wouldn't melt the distaste she seemed to have for him.

He could hear the song ending and remembered she'd said she would be over with the girls after the song was over and decided not to miss a beat. Leaning forward he pulled her to him and let his lips brush against hers, hearing the intake of breath as he did so. He kissed her softly at first, one arm looped around her waist as the hand of the other cupped her cheek. He didn't push her, pulling away a few beats into the next song and watched as she stood in front of him looking a bit surprised. After a few moments he bowed and opened the door for her, following in behind her before removing his mask as she kept her back turned to him and placed it on the table beside the door. He easily slipped into the crowd and placed on his new mask, she'd never find him and frankly he was sure that the impression of disappearance would have her at least debating on taking the hook.

Placing his hand on his cousin's shoulder he lifted his chin with a grin before patting his shoulder. **"Thanks, bro. Catch up later."** As Reid headed toward the door he glanced down at Aislinn before looking over at Tyler with a _what the hell_ look upon his face. **"What now, Knight? I got women to please."**He waggled his eye brows sending a passing redhead a wink as he smirked over at her.

**"Zabrina and I request you and the other Sons to a meeting next weekend." **Reid could have sworn she hissed them at him, but then again maybe he was getting what was mentally flowing through her mind. With a brow quirked as if challenging what it was that he was going to get if he failed to show up next weekend, looking around her at Tsura. ** "Don't be late and if you don't show up, well... Zabrina."** Rolling his eyes as Aislinn walked away.

That was a buzz kill. He'd decide later if he was going to show, but now... Tossing his arms over two girls that were passing by. Reid was going to enjoy the night.


	4. Beast and the Harlot

The black flat iron smoothed down the restless hairs making them as straight as the others as she glanced in the mirror, a noticable scowl upon her face. This wasn't the place nor was it the time for him to make a _grand _entrance and if she had to figure out how to harm him she would. What did he take that body for? Chop liver? Placing the flat iron down she pinched the bridge of her nose before turning toward him and crossing one arm over her chest, taking a deep and slow breath trying to calm down her nerves.

If she didn't cool it she would be likely to undo her best handy work yet, then again that was probably because of the fact the body she had him in didn't exactly spell out normal. Though she wasn't able to read the male's aura she could feel a wave of some kind of power that flowed through him. Ancient, a bit diluded but still came from a long line of _something_. She definitely wouldn't say Witch, the power felt too specific to be Witch.

Shaking her head she pushed herself off of the sink and made her way over to him, her arms loosely wrapping around his neck as he pulled her closer. **"He finds you very attractive, I'd say he has good taste but he'd hit on the lamp if he even thought it was slightly more attractive than you."** The eye roll came with a smack to the back of his head, even as she heard him chuckle in amusement until he turned serious. **"How much longer? I can't take this **_**thing**_**'s body any longer."**

She was about to strangle him as she pushed him away, if she didn't need him she could have just left him for the Hell he was bound to. Unfortunately for her she actually needed someone with a wide range on their powers and, well, he was the only one on her side that she dared herself to trust even a millimeter. Not to mention he wasn't bad on the eyes either, though it wasn't that she was weak. No. She was just a _Specialty _Witch, the reason he re-sought her out when he got de-bodied.

Combing her fingers through her hair she plopped down on the bed and sent him a pointed look. **"If you hadn't screwed up your chance in Washington I wouldn't **_**need**_** to look for another solution, now **_**would**_** I?" **Taking in a deep breath she exhaled it slowly and crossed one leg over the other letting her foot bounce in the air as she thought. **"I need more time to figure out how to fix this. Until then he's the only one with an adequate amount of power to sustain your soul, and the only one that will possibly need a little brain scrambling after I pull you from him."**

The body had a strong mind, will, and soul. Something her magic couldn't account or even control. **"You're **_**lucky**_** you made out with that... Are you sure you cleaned up that mess entirely?" **The words hissed through clenched teeth as he gave her a look that seemed to question what it was she was doing, or even if she knew what she was doing. His name, the body's that was, escaped her at the moment and she didn't dare call him by the soul's name. If she were anyone else she might be majorly confused by the whole thing, but Richelle kept _her_ soul's & body's straight.

**"Do you think I'm an idiot?" **She could hear his blood pressure rise as did his anger but she wasn't interested in stroking his ego. She just couldn't take a chance that he would fuck up her plan anymore than he all ready had, and the look she gave him apparently wasn't one that he had wanted to see. **"Every family member he had that was in Washington died in that **_**car crash**_** and I would greatly appreciate it if you wouldn't question _my_ intelligence."**

Holding up her hands she faked a good innocent look as she turned her attention back over to him. **"My bad." **A wicked little grin forming upon her lips as she watched him carefully motioning him over to her with her slender finger. The only good thing he was useful for in the body he had at the moment, least to her anyways, was something they'd enjoyed before he was stuck in a body not his own. **"Come here. I'll **_**apologize.**_**" **She licked her lips slowly as he towered over her, leaning down and capturing his lips with her own.

He knew as well as she did until he had _his_ body back he could afford to lose focus occasionally, especially when Richelle was the one taking the risks and was on the front burner for the time being. It's the reason that Richelle knew that she could get what she wanted from him just about anytime that she wanted him. **"Let go. Let go and let me make you feel **_**good**_** about being in that body."**Her words whispered in his ear as she nibbled on his lobe.

The witch powers trapped in the body radiated off it along with the original powers the male had before being _possessed_. The power itself he radiated was enough to turn her on, every bit the phrase power hungry bitch and she wasn't afraid to admit it either. She ground her hips up into his as he popped the clasps off of her corset top, it wasn't her favorite but even if she was the dominance just pulled a moan from her lips and made her want him even more. Richelle worked on his pants, managing to get them passed his hips and let him do the rest as she quickly slipped out of her skimpy skirt as her lustfilled eyes locked with his. For a brief moment she could see _him_ under the real human suite he wore. The wicked grin that spread over his lips just made the want for him all the more, and as those same lips touched her skin Richelle knew they'd came to a draw (for now) in the battle between the sheets they were continuing.

She bit her lip while he slipped off her lacy panties, letting his tongue slide in between her folds. In a blink of an eye she was on top and staring down at him with his hands gripping her hips tightly, the wicked glint in his eyes showed no remorse for what he was about to do. Her breath caught in her throat as he brought her harshly down upon his dick, his first thrust into her was just as violent as it had been when he'd impaled her onto his cock. Her bottom lip securely in between her straight pearl white teeth to keep from calling out _his_ name. With forecful thrusts continuing she met his lips in a harsh kiss letting the moan slip into the warm cavern of his mouth before their tongues began their battle for dominance.

If she wasn't sure about anything else she was definitely sure about how mind shattering the sex was going to be the rest of the night. Not to mention the marks they'd both wake up with.


	5. Bring It On

**sorry about the chapter being so long guys. I should have a new one up in a few days, it just all depends on my mood. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The girls stayed silent as they sat in the backseat of their mother's imported car, a gift from their father a few days before their mother filed for divorce. Their mother wanted it all. The money, the house. Everything their father worked for, that he built from the ground up with his father. She wanted it. It's why she kept the kids, they knew it and she knew that they knew but they never did anything about it. It's one of the things that actually made the Twins mad at themselves. That they never got what they <em>really <em>wanted.

Their father.

He treated them like children and, as their mother shouted at them to stop fidgeting with their jewelry, the girls knew they were nothing but pawns to their mother. They wished that they could say it wasn't always like this, but the fact of the matter was it was. Their brother got the worst of it though, especially since he wasn't her kid. Anything that could get in her way she annihilated, well almost anything but the girls knew that she'd find some way to get around the prenuptial agreement that was signed before the wedding.

In the event that Eris Lilith Kione-Knight was caught cheating she wouldn't get anything that she didn't come into the marriage with, not even her children. Though neither of them were sure what her feelings on that were, but the fact of the matter would be there would have to be proof that she had indeed cheated on their father. The words of two sixteen-year-old girls probably wouldn't go to far, although...

Aislinn and Zabrina looked at each other, once again their mother yelling at them. **"Niñas malcriados, es necesario prestar atención a lo que te estoy diciendo." **The girls had zoned out their mother as well as what she had been saying and hung their heads as the stared at the hands folded softly in their laps. No fidgeting. No public affection. No slouching. No whining. Grow up faster and be a young adult and not a sniffling teenager. Hold your head up high and keep your shoulders back. No giggling. No laughing. Just smiling and showing the amusement or lust in your eyes was a definite no.

Zabrina hadn't even been allowed to cry when Caleb had told her they needed a break, just to end up dating Sarah Wenham... in which he dumped, without spilling his secrets when he realized he didn't need to _search the world_ that he had what he had really wanted. Least that's what he had told her in his long speech before she made her decision.

**"****No le digas a tu padre, las niñas. Ni una sola palabra. Ni una sola sílaba."** They really didn't care much when she spoke Spanish to them, it wasn't a language they used in their daily lives outside of the foreign language they were made to take. **"¿Me entiendes?" **A look of indifference on their face as they looked up at her when she pulled into their father's garage, her eyes intently staring into their own.

**"Sí, la madre, lo entendemos." **Speaking Spanish back to her made their mother happier, especially when they both get out of the car and head inside with not one word uttered to either of the two males that had been standing their to great them.

* * *

><p>Her camera sat on the counter beside her turned off, usually she wouldn't have had it off but the topic wasn't something she wanted evidence of. The only thing she could do was shake her head and want the conversation to take another turn, one that didn't involve Washington State or the family she had once had there. Her attention turned to the photo he had held out as he pointed to her parents and Tsura felt her outer shell crumbling. Looking up at Daniel she took a deep breath and shook her head refusing to look at it again as he continued.<p>

**"I can't. I know I should but I can't, Danny. It isn't that simple."** Her voice barely a whisper as she leaned back in her chair and checked the computer for any updates with what was going on in the back. He wasn't giving up and Tsura knew that, especially when he kept asking her why she couldn't do it and why she'd want to protect someone like him. Closing her eyes she saw the boss' son walk by and gave her the _are you okay? _look. Of course she said she was even though that was a bold faced lie, tasted a lie as well as she nodded her head.

When Daniel said he was coming to visit this was definitely not what she had in mind, not from her ex-lover who had seen her at her worst. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she tried to keep herself as collected as she possibly could, but even that was proving difficult since Daniel didn't seem to want to give up. **"I can't, Daniel."** She didn't want to draw attention to herself so she tried to keep her voice as low as she possibly could.

**"Tsura, he did it. You know it and you aren't saying anything!"** It was like he was trying to push her and she just wasn't sure she could take it anymore.

**"He's my brother! I can't!"** She went to continue when an arm was tossed over her shoulders and lips pressed against her temple. She was almost surprised when she had seen who it was. It'd been a little over three weeks since she'd gotten into town and met the blond, and she had to say that she was never glad to see him or the stupid smirk that was usually upon his face.

Except for now.

**"Hey, beautiful, he bothering you?" **She turned her attention back to her ex and seemed to be pleading for him to just leave, the conversation was over either way they looked at it. Tsura just hoped that nothing got worse at the moment when Reid appeared to seemingly save her. It wasn't that Daniel was bothering her but he was thinking he had what was best for her again and the truth was Tsura didn't know what was best for her with this situation.

**"No, it's okay. He was just leaving." **Tsura's heart palpitated against her ribs as she watched Daniel send her one final look before he walked out. As soon as he was out of sight Tsura shoved Reid away from her and ran into the back for the Girls' Room. The chiming of the girl as the bathroom door shut faintly echoed as she pulled her knees to her burying her face into them as her back end hit the floor.

She'd felt so lost.

* * *

><p>Reid was confused about what had just happened. He had to admit that Tsura hated him for some reason, Aislinn, but even then he didn't find it <em>proper<em> to upset someone at their place of work. Jeez, did he just use the word proper? There was nothing Proper about Reid, his mother hated him and he was pretty much the exact replica of his father's playboy behavior. Even now Joseph stepped out on his mother on MANY business trips, not that it bothered Reid much. He knew, as well as the rest of the population of Ipswich, that his parents weren't _truly in_ love. In fact his father had been engaged to another before Meredith had swooped in and stolen her away.

It explained a lot about the relationship he had with the Knight Twins, actually. Their mother had been that other woman, settling for newer money. The nouveau riche husband that was divorcing her, Vince Axel Knight, was a good man. A hard worker, someone his friends and employees could count on. To tell the truth, with all the shit Reid's pulled he was probably the only one that would have given him a job. Even without Joseph pulling a few strings and the friendship card with Axel. But the whole situation with their mom was just the start. The icing on the cake happened to be when Reid's cousin got a hold of a video that showed both twins in positions you would find Reid on a good weekend.

While Reid definitely took the down fall, mostly because the Knight Twins wouldn't believe him, his cousin was the master mind behind it all. Reid didn't get the gritty details but the girls apparently had been the main attraction that night.

Shaking his head he mentally groaned as the girls came in followed by their brother, all conversation stopped however when they noticed who wasn't at the desk. The Twins glowered at him before heading into the back with their brother. He was glad there wasn't a scene because now he could sneak into the women's bathroom and find out what was wrong with Tsura. Prove he wasn't as big of an asshole as the girls portrayed him as.

Leaning his ear against the door he took a deep breath before gently knocking upon it taking a stab at possibly getting her to crack a smile at the moment. **"Hey, Batgirl, showed Batman didn't we?"**He grimaced when the kick to the door reverberated through his ear and stared at the door like it would bite him.

**"Shove off, Garwin."**Generally he probably would have given up or tried a few different moves on her to get what he wanted but the truth be told he didn't think that they would honestly work on her to begin with.

Cracking open the door he peaked inside and saw the way she was sitting even as he slipped in closing the door behind him. **"You know, if you ask the Crazy Twins in the back I make an excellent punching bag."** He gave her his best _give it a shot_ smile as he held his hand out to her and waited to see what it was that she did. **"Or we could go find my cousin and you could kick his ass again. Never saw that boy run as fast as he had when you were running after him."** He gave a small chuckle and looked over at her. **"No? Hmmm... If-"****  
><strong>  
><strong>"Garwin, just stop." <strong>When the tiny hint of a smile showed he could tell what it was that she was finding amusing. Just how hard he was trying to get her to smile at anything really. He was actually glad that she had taken his hand and allowed him to pull her up, licking his lips before he glanced around the place they were still in. **"Let's get back to work before you get fired for being the idiot in the women's bathroom. Because as amusing as that would be to see on paper I'd rather not be the name near yours... EVER."**

She was talking to him in complete sentences now that, he would have to say, he would take as a win considering after the club she only glared or made scoffing noises when he said anything. Holding the door open for her he bit his bottom lip as he watched the slight sway of her hips as she exited and made her way back to the counter. **"Keep telling yourself that, _Batgirl._"**

He wasn't sure if the look he got was amusement or annoyance, even after she spoke while he headed back to the garage to fix up the car Axel said he could have if he could get it running. _Without_ Using. **"The cars aren't going to fix themselves are they, _Alfred?" _**Did he really look like a butler? Pssh. He'd let her have that one, but he'd get her one way or the other.

* * *

><p>Aislinn didn't look as happy to see Tyler as she usually did, but Zabrina... She was more than happy to see Caleb as well as their father and brother. It wasn't like they saw the two of them everyday but something was bugging the eldest Twin, something she couldn't put her fingers on as Tyler held her close to him and told her that he was almost done fixing the things up on the Hummer. Aislinn actually preferred her non-gas guzzling vehicle to his politically incorrect one. Taking a look at her sister she mentally rolled her eyes, wanting to know just what it was that Reid had said to Tsura that had her in hiding in the women's bathroom.<p>

What? Aislinn was a jealous person just as her sister was.

Zabrina enjoyed being in the arms of her boyfriend, Caleb, pressing her lips to his as he layed his chin against her shoulder gently. **"The only other thing you boys do together that you don't actually _do_ together." **His chuckle sent a chill down her spin before she looked over at her father and looked over at him innocently. It wasn't like she was actually going to _do_ anything with Caleb in his shop because she knew exactly where that would land Caleb James Danvers and she very much loved him being alive. **"Dad putting you all in good use or is _playboy_ screwing around a****gain?" **Caleb gave her a pointed look that she gave him one that matched his own.** "W****hat? You know my feelings on him and they haven't changed since then either."**

**"Girls! Behave." **Both girls exchanged looks and had decided that they needed to keep their father happy for the moment, that and they had no intention of following what their mother had said to keep quiet about ever. **"Thank you."**The smile he had on his face actually made them smile, especially since he knew that this was a business and if there was arguing in the back about personal things that actually seemed to make him look bad with his customers.

Aislinn waited until no one was watching her to snatch up Reid's arm and drag him out back behind her father's garage. The air grew cold as he eyes flashed and she had him pushed up against the brick wall, the anger swelling up inside of her. **"Tell me, Garwin, do you really think that she'll go for you? You're the school's notorious man-whore."**

Reid managed a slight smirk before grimacing. **"She went for you didn't she? And I'm cuter."** The hiss that passed her lips was inevitable, the garbage and scrap metal shook as the wind picked up. **"You're with Tyler. You shouldn't care who Tsura's doing."**

**"They're both mine, Garwin!"** Aislinn opened up her mouth to say or do anything else she heard a loud growl and paused in what it was she was doing. **"Brother! I-"**

She pouted when she looked at him gave Reid a swift kick that sent him doubling over, another growl escaped her from her brother. She ran over to him and stood in front of him, her chest rising and falling as she stared at Brock. Him and their father were shifters and they'd mastered the art of using their animal growls while still in human form. Something that made both girls terrified. She didn't say another word as she headed back inside, her brother's arm wrapped around her shoulders and making sure that she knew she was supposed to behave and not use like an idiot. As well as the fact that her short temper was going to end up getting her in trouble one day.

The only thing Reid knew was that the bitch was crazy and if he was actually afraid of her he might have backed down, but now... This was war and Tsura decided who was the winner. Which just gave Reid his own mini idea. Heading back inside he made his way into the front office to see how interested Tsura would be in learning a few _tricks_ to keep her car up and running. He was observent enough to know that she had trouble starting it up after it had been sitting for a while.


	6. Nightmare Comes to Life

What Daniel had said before plagued her. It wasn't like she could just turn off how she felt about the whole situation, in fact she still had nightmares about it. Nightmares she had stopped spilling to her Gypsy Psychiatrist and started to write out in their language then burned it after she herself had a chance to study it. It kept them away for a little while but now...

Her sudden board at Spencer's and then finding out she was going to be having a roommate... They were back.

Her parents were trying to tell her something every time. Maybe tell her who it was really but she never heard them. She always woke up and in the end she just had more questions than she had answers. She wore her father's necklace in hopes to keep it away but she didn't think it would actually work until she could renew her own faith in herself and what it was that she was capable of.

Her eyes fluttered shut and all she could do was dream. Dream and try to break free.

_The air was cold, although the only place she felt it was upon her cheeks and any other small areas of exposed skin. She donned her brother's jacket and the clothes she had been wearing that night. Her shoes didn't make a sound, nor did the heavy breathing she had as she tried to make her way to the end of this place. The color was earthy and the wind that blew was as dusty as it was grainy but it didn't bother her, no she was just looking for the quickest way out._

_Taking a deep breath she seemed lost for a moment, until she noticed a shadow in the distance. Instict told her not to say a word, but her mouth reacted before any other part of her and that failed to listen. **"Luca!"** Her entire being told her that was her brother in the distance, which is probably why she should have been quiet. **"Luca, aşteptaţi! Nu mă lăsa!"** The Romanian slipped from her lips before she could even think about English. Their parents made sure they were versed in the Languages of the House and that was one her mother loved to use often. Their father however loved to use Italian. When the Romanian had failed she switched languages. **"Luca, aspetta! Non lasciarmi!" **Still Tsura recieved no response, but she did see him stop as if he was waiting for her._

_His arms wrapped securely around her and she felt the hard barrier that stopped her from running any further. He'd recognized both languages and had waited for her. **"Luca..." **Her voice a whisper as she kept her grip on him tighter than it had been. When he shushed her she looked at him in confusion and tried to figure it out. Instead he just shook his head and stared directly into her grey blue eyes showing her why he didn't want her to speak any more._

_**He** could hear. Letting him know what languages she knew was just as bad it seemed as if she had almost called him brother. When he pulled back she shook her head and felt the tears hit her cheeks. **"Luca, don't leave me again. Luca! You bastard!" **She fell to her knees and let her fists hit the floor before glancing up at the blurry figure in front of her._

_This man wasn't her brother, or the one inside of him. No. This man must have been the one that her Nonna was telling her about, the one she had some sort of future with? She couldn't get a real good glimpse of what he looked like, then again she doubted that she was supposed to as she took his hand and let him lead her to wherever it was he wanted her._

_Staring in through the window she saw what she would continue to deny until she died. Her brother killing their parents. He wouldn't do it, nor could he do it. Tsura knew her brother better than most siblings knew each other and it just wasn't like him. But when she turned to the man who had helped her he looked rotted and decayed which brought out the terrible shriek as she beat on him trying to get him to let go of her. Repeating the words **Diavolul** and **Beng**. Never using the English form of the word for Devil._

_She knew who the man was now and the fear swelled up bubbling over as she beat on him as best she could, the low evil chuckle sent shivers down her spine. He was the one **in** her brother. The soul inhabiting her brother's body and she had no idea who he was or how he was doing it. Just that he was. This is who killed their parents, but judging by the guilt her brother had had on his when she had seen him earlier made her think that maybe he was blaming himself as well._

_**"Lasciami andare, demonio!"**_

_If she was going to die at least this was all some big dream and she couldn't actually die in it, right? I mean if you didn't believe you could die in your dreams you wouldn't... What was that saying? If you died in your dreams you'll die in reality? Oh, Gods did she hope not. It wasn't some Freddy Krueger horror film so that shouldn't apply._

_The wall she was shoved into was cold and the wall there seemed to shut enclosing her into the small area, her breathing becoming panicy as she turned around banging on every wall that surrounded her. **"Aiuto! Aiuto!" **The Italian spilled from her lips before she switched to Romanian. Trying her hardest to have someone get her out of the small space. **"Ajutor! Ajutor!"** She felt like she couldn't breathe as she felt the water hit her feet, feeling defeated as she made the feebel attempt to try and see if someone would wake her up from the nightmare. **"Help...**_**Please."**

**_"Good bye, __Sister__." _**_She heard him hiss in her brother's voice. She really **was** going to die!_

The water was ice cold as she woke groggy and trying to figure out how she got to the showers and how the water had gotten up to her chest. None of it was making sense until she saw there was a shadowy figure standing in front of her, managing to take a deep breath before the water covered her entire body. Swimming up was a failure, Tsura barely knew how to float so actually swimming was out of the question. Beating her hand against the glass she silently tried to plead with whatever _it_was standing on the other side to let her out.

To let her live.

Instead she spotted a devil's grin and the eyes. Dark black pools of death that had her screaming in a full breaths worth of water, and coughing over it just made it worse for her as she tried to get to the surface but then she realized... The water went straight to the ceiling, there was no surface to break even if she could move. Before everything went dark Tsura was able to catch him vanishing as if he was never there.


	7. Safe with You Tonight

He'd made his last minute decision for the showers, they'd be empty so he wouldn't have to deal with the line of girls he'd one-nighted that wanted to kick his ass or kill him. Whatever the case was none of that would come into play. His tongue darted out and wet his lips as he continued making his way to the showers donning nothing but a pair of boxers and the towel he planned to return to his room in. Though the closer he got the stranger and stronger the feel that someone was _using _though he couldn't pin point who.

Tyler was with Aislinn, Caleb with Zabrina. Both preoccupied with no reason to use and Pogue, well he didn't really use when he didn't have to or if he wasn't trying to get to the person he loved faster. Well, not without a little Reid encouraging. This didn't feel like any of them though, it felt...

Reid's thoughts were cut off when he opened the door to the showers and took a few steps in, the puddle of water that had started caused him to quirk a brow. The absence of the sound of water running concerned him as he took a slow look around trying to figure out who else was in there with him. He shrugged it off, maybe it was someone's strange version of a prank. It wasn't like stranger things hadn't happened at Spencer's before.

As he rounded a corner though he saw it. The full shower of water. Something lifeless at the bottom of it. A ghost that looked-

**"Chase?" **Reid's eyes turned black as he challenged the swirling smoke of a man, though when he disappeared and saw _who_ was in the bottom of the shower Reid didn't hesitate in trying to get the door open. **"Tsura!" **Banging on the glass as if it was really going to help, glancing around trying to find something that would get him in there to her. **"No-no-no! Hang on, Tsura! "**

Looking around quickly he made sure that no one else was around before he slammed the pipe against the glass that had been left behind by one of the workers that had been trying to fix the piping for the sinks earlier. When it didn't work he kept at it finally just letting his eyes change as the pipe collided with the glass door, shattering it without much effort letting the water rush out and allowing him to finally get to the paled brunette that was laying lifeless at the bottom.

**"Come on, Tsura," **he murmured as he got a good hold on her lifting her up, carefully stepping over the shards of glass that had gone in all sorts of direction. **"Don't you give up yet." **Careful to lay her down on the floor on the other side of the shower sets, it'd be impossible for the glass to reach over there. Reid thought quick and took a deep breath as he made sure her head was tilted back and her airways clear before beginning CPR. Continuing on with it as he told her that he wasn't going to let her die, not for something they'd celebrated a win far too early it seemed.

When it didn't seem to work fast enough for him Reid let the fire dance over his eyes, her body lurching forward and Reid caught her in his arms as the water spilled from her lips. Her body weak but he was glad to see she was still alive. Holding her close and swept the damp hair from her face as he heard her mumble something that made no sense to him. **"Chovexani." **The repetition of it made him think there was something that she could tell him.

Like what Chase wanted with her.

**"Let's get you to the nurse's." **When he picked her up he could see her try to pull away from him.

**"No-no-no nurses."** He furrowed his brow as he stopped in the hallway and glanced down at her in confusion. **"My-" **She didn't even finish her sentence before she passed out, with a gentle shake of his head he headed toward her room for only a second then decided it'd be closer to take her to his own.

So Reid was being more than a bit out of character being too concerned for her, but there was just something about her...

* * *

><p>Tsura was groggy, her throat felt like it was on fire and despite the heavy blanket that she was covered in she was freezing curling up under them more as a smell filled her senses that she knew wasn't from her bed. Coughing as she had tried to say something as she slowly sat up, her eyes still closed as she tried to make sure she wasn't going to throw up anything that would or could be in her stomach. Afraid to keep her eyes closed but too afraid to open them to find out where it is that she has landed herself this time, oh boy did she pray that it wasn't Aaron Abbott's dorm.<p>

Groaning slightly her lids fluttered slightly before she landed on blond hair and sea blue eyes that had seemed to be staring awfully intently, something she wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing. Sitting up she kept the blanket wrapped around her as she looked around the dorm and tried to collect what brain thought she could before she opened her mouth to speak. She just wasn't sure what it was or what he'd heard before she had ended up in, what she was assuming was, his dorm and slowly brought her gaze back to him.

**"You're awake."** She nodded slowly having decided she wasn't exactly sure how well it would bode for her with talking, her throat was sore and she wasn't fully positive that she would be able to get her voice to work anyways. **"Uh, your roomie changed you." **She furrowed her brow trying to figure out what it was that he was talking about before she pulled back the warm heavy fleece blanket noticing what it was that he was talking about.

**"Thank you." **Her voice barely a whisper as she bit her bottom lip and made an attempt to stand up, stumbling a few feet before catching herself on the other bed post.

Trying to keep herself standing as well as trying to steady herself, a pair of long arms catching her when she tripped over a few of the items scattered on the floor. Slightly confused as she stared up at the pair of cerulean blue orbs wondering how she hadn't noticed he was hiding something, what it was she couldn't tell but there was definitely something that she couldn't figure out. With the confusion still written on her face she tilted her head to the side and knew that she needed to know, though with everything that was going on she wasn't really sure she wanted to much less actually get the answer.

**"What did you see?"**

* * *

><p>Reid was sure that he should be careful of just what answer he gave her for that question, it wasn't like the entire world knew about witches or magic... Really knew. No, Caleb was all ready going to be in a fowl mood when he was told that Chase Collins was haunting Spencer's, possibly even Aislinn's girlfriend. He'd leave that part out as she looked up at him with... Was that fear in her eyes?<p>

Sitting her down on Tyler's bed before sitting on his own he took a deep breath and had made his decision. He'd leave Chase's smoky ghost out of it.

**"Just you. You were at the bottom of the shower drowned."** She looked confused, then again so was he. He didn't know how long she was down there, for all he knew she was supposed to have stayed dead. Considering that's how he had found her after Collins had disappeared and he'd managed to get to her. **"What happened? Stratton, you need to tell someone."**

He watched her carefully as she pulled her bottom lip in between her straight pearl white teeth. **"Wh****o's Luca and what's Chovexani mean?"** That's when he saw her tense and that tension didn't go away as the time went on. In fact, he was sure that knowing she'd have to answer him made her tension worse than when it had started which tended to mean that she didn't want anyone to have heard either one of those two words. Watching her carefully he wished he could make whatever it was that she felt better than it seemed to be, the inside fury she had to deal with was probably a lot worse than she was letting show on her face. **"Hey,"** the word a whisper as he moved to sit beside her and took her hand into his own as he kept his gaze locked with hers.** "You can trust me, Tsura. I'm not here to harm you." **At the end of his sentence he wanted to smile to reassure her that he wasn't there to harm her, but it didn't feel right and as the next few words slipped from her lips he knew he'd been right not to smile.

**"Luca's my brother. It's a long complicated story that ends in _the family _exiling him, but-" **He hadn't wanted to upset her as he heard as well as saw her choke on the last word she spoke, it just isn't what he had wanted when he had asked about Luca. Like him she had a secret and it was important to her as his was to him. His arms wrapped around her and he tried to remember the last time he'd comforted any female, REALLY comforted one. He only got his grandmother when his grandfather died, years before his name grew infamous in high school.

Glancing down at her he noticed the tears and instantly his tongue darted out to moisten his lips. **"I get it."** Even if he didn't know what it was he got it, she didn't want to talk about it and he wasn't going to make her. **"Chovexan****i. Is that something you c-"** He glanced down and blinked slowly, shaking his head at what he was seeing. He smiled as he stood, picking her up as he did so before moving toward his bed.

He'd taste a lie if he said he wasn't glad that she was comfortable enough to fall asleep on him, but he wasn't sure how that would come across as a compliment just yet. However, Chase being back Reid knew would be something she wouldn't know how to deal with. Least he could attempt to keep her safe tonight, it just wasn't in him to bring the others in and shove her away because he lied. Not when he was ending the night on such a positive note. Even if he wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight as he laid down net to the mocha skinned female he had rescued.

_First time for everything._


	8. It Started with a Whisper

She wasn't able to sleep, not in her room and not with Aislinn in her own but she wasn't sure that the _nightmare_ was entirely the fault of this either. Instead she had listened to her room mate babble as she stood near their room door, talked to Aislinn, and made several rounds around the dorm building trying to get some kind of sleep. Taking a deep breath through her nose she leaned against one of the walls and slid down it, pulling her legs close to her chest and trying not to get too frustrated at herself. After all drowning had been one of her many problems, another is the fact that her brother… Her _Roma _brother was now inhabited by a witch and she wasn't sure how she was going to get him out of that one.

Luca was usually the one that was getting her out of trouble not the other way around and when she had tried to get information out of her nonna the elderly woman told her to leave it alone. She knew she loved Luca just as much as Tsura did, but for some reason she didn't seem to want to give Tsura the information that she wanted although if Tsura had been more willing to give a little more info she might have gotten it. Tsura doubted it again.

She turned her attention upward when she heard the _ahem_, her breathing became easier when she realized it was neither a teacher or Aaron Abbott. Though he smiled down at her she couldn't manage even a micro smile just a small _hello_ that he was sure to barely have heard if at all. That didn't seem to discourage him though, not as he offered her his hand and she took it with no hesitations, allowing him to pull her up and into him. Even shirtless he was warmer or at least a heck of a lot warmer than she was at the current moment, and she was still trying to figure out what she was doing at the moment.** "Pac man and the Disney mice? Nice combo." **The smile graced her lips as he finished.

**"Shirtless and jeans are a bit of a worn out fashion, don't you think?" **The quirked brow and hand on her hip seemed to give the right touch, though she wasn't being a snobby bitch just a quick little comeback.

Shaking her head at him as he put his hand over his heart and faked insult.** "You wound me with words, woman."** She leaned back away from him when he leaned in slightly, glancing around the hallway before she relaxed and pushed herself away from him carefully.** "Not to mention your actions… Can't sleep?" **Was she really going to answer that question?

No, she wasn't.

A quick roll of her eyes gave him the answer as she quirked her brow and crossed her arms over her chest, not necessarily a welcoming thing but she was definitely not that amused at the moment. Sleep wasn't her best friend since the drowning and it was putting her in a grouchy mood, tilting her head to the side she kept her arms crossed over her chest as she watched him. Normally she would have suspected he was up to something but tonight… tonight she was just happy that he wasn't the witch in Roma clothing.** "Come with me?" **Of course she wasn't going to refuse any type of company in which she actually happened to feel comfortable or possibly even safe.

She let him lead her out onto the school grounds her grip tightening on his arm as they got further away from the dorms, biting on her bottom lip as the quiet continued on only because she wasn't too sure as to what it was that she should say to him. Glancing over at him she tried to figure out what it was about him that Aislinn hated so much, the man-whore thing was of course a turn off but it wasn't like Tsura could really judge him on that. Then again she _had_.

She didn't know him and yet she had decided to relinquish his chances of anything with her based on how her brother acted before as well as on the word of her friend/girlfriend. Ugh, did Tsura just feel like crap about that especially when he took her over to the pond like area near the school and it hit her. There had been something that his cousin had said that hadn't made much sense until she looked from the calm water back over to him.

**"You're the Phantom from the party."** He hadn't had time to answer her before she shook her head slowly and smiled softly. **"Well, phantom, what says you about a little game?" **It didn't really matter if he had said yes or no, she was determined to find out one way or another about the blond haired blue eyed male.

The talking wasn't bad and they didn't stop at anything in particular. Everything from where they'd been and the history their ancestors were involved in. Tsura knew that when Reid mentioned the Salem Witch trials she should have ran and told her nonna what she had found, but she also knew innocent people had been targeted as well as killed and some of them were even _her _people. Plus she promised she wouldn't judge him and he didn't seem to be judging her either which was the part she liked the most, something most people did when they even found out about her parents being killed.

Most looked at her like she had killed them, but Reid just sat there as if trying to feel what she felt.

She had to say Reid wasn't as terrible as she thought and the fact of the entire matter was she was right to say that he was like her brother, only thing was she knew for a fact that her brother hadn't tried to get close to any girl like he was doing. Well, other than family. As the topic came back to friends and movies Tsura moved the hair from his face, his cerulean blue eyes locking with her grey blue ones as she sat there trying to remember what it was that they were talking about. Tilting her head to the side as she leaned in and let her lips brush against his as she was confirmed what she had said earlier, being pulled in as he deepened the kiss she had started.

Finding herself placed in his lap pulling back wrapping her arms around his neck taking a deep breath as she tried to figure out what it was that was roaming through her mind currently. She knew she didn't want to be the girl that fell for the trap just so Reid Garwin could _hit it and quit it_, a term Luca had used quite often, but she actually wanted some sort of proof that this wasn't a trick.

It was almost like a scene out of a horror film as Reid leaned back and her name was called out, not but him but apparently by the wind that blew across the grounds. As much as she tried to hide it Tsura really didn't enjoy what was going on and when she turned her attention back to Reid she could tell that he felt something wasn't right either. What was really weird was the fact he acted like there really was something out there, something that freaked her out as he stood them up and wrapped his arm around her shoulders holding her close to his side. The warmth that fell over her had her feeling a sense of safety as she turned her grey eyes to his face seeing him smiling down at her, and even if that smile was fake it just reinforced that feeling of safety.

Her name still sounded but it was more of an echo now as it faded away, the tension that had seemed to build up slowly disappeared as they began walking. She wasn't exactly sure where it was that they were walking to but it seemed like this was going to be something different. Whatever was after her she knew that she could deal with it when she had to but what she really wanted to do was figure out what it was that was going on between the two of them at that moment. **"I'll take you back to your dorm, Stratton." **Not exactly the words that Tsura wanted to hear as they continued on, her eyes scanning around them before she wrapped (or tried to at least) one of her arms around Reid's back making herself closer to his form.

The walk back to her dorm was silent, though she wasn't sure why she had a feeling that there was a lot going on in his mind. Then again there was a lot going on in her own so she couldn't say she wouldn't be surprised. When they reached her dorm he told her night when she had gotten the door open but something didn't want to let Tsura have him walk away. **"Reid-"** Her hand had grabbed his and as unsure about what she was about to do she didn't let it stop her, leaning forward she pressed her lips against his softly letting her arms wrap around his neck as she deepened the kiss. With his hands now gripping her hips and using her whatever will power she had to keep her hormones in check she pulled back slowly. **"Stay with me, please?"**

He let go of her form and she was worried that his answer would be no, even as he motioned for her to lead the way. With the door closed behind them and knowing he was really staying- Tsura was positive that she would have some sleep, when she got it, while still managing to feel safer than when it was her and her roommate.


	9. Do Bad Things To You

Tsura shuffled the papers around trying to find the keys and receipt to one of the cars that she had been missing, it wasn't really like her to lose something but it was almost acceptable with how things were going for her at the moment. Okay, not acceptable but very probable that she left it laying around in the back and that was the next place she was going to check right after she finished straightening up her little office area. Axel had given her a small office for all the files they had to keep, a place to eat lunch and work on school work and right now she had it messed up so much that she couldn't even find the top of her desk.

Letting out her aggravated breath she tucked her stray strands of hair behind her ear really not happy that the mess had seemed to taken on a mind of its own. Shaking her head she picked up a few of the receipts before she headed toward the back humming along with the quiet music that she had playing over the speakers. An eyebrow quirked when she noticed she wasn't the only one in the shop something she found strange since she was the only one scheduled to work so that she could straighten up and organize the files. Unable to identify who it was that was there with her she took a deep breath and decided to find out. **"Hey you! What are you doing back here?"**

She almost laughed when his head hit the hood of the car, the car who's receipt and keys she was missing…

That's when she saw who it was she had yelled at and she had to say she was surprised to see that it wasn't Brock. Her heart seemed to pound against her rib cage as she stood there with her folder of receipts and the list of vehicles currently on the lot, not that she wasn't happy to see him out of the school's uniform again she just wasn't happy to see him knowing Aislinn and Zabrina (escorted by their boyfriends) were showing up to make sure she didn't get lost in paperwork. **"Missed me that much you had to come follow me?"** Usually she would have made some snappy comeback but she didn't really have it in her too much to do so, setting the folder down before walking over there to him.

"**I should be asking what you're doing with the exact car that I'm missing the keys and paperwork for, Mr. Garwin."** Her hand on her hip quirking her brow at him as she kept her gaze on him and her annoyed look on her face, but it wasn't like it could last long when he pulled her in and pressed his lips to hers. Pushing herself away she sighed and shook her head as if trying to figure out what she was going to do with him now. **"That explained nothing, Reid, you do know that?"**

"**Axel told me if I could fix it up I could have it and, well, I've been doing just that. It's why I pulled the keys and paperwork. Axel makes detailed lists, or in this case you do now, of what needs to be done. Keys are just to show me what I can have." **Tsura was actually impressed, which she shouldn't have been too surprised since she'd seen him working on cars before but this- this was something else entirely. When he turned back to the car she smiled and found herself leaning against it as she watched him, though when he glanced over at her she looked somewhere else. For being old money rich she'd never seen him dress like that, in fact he actually looked like a mechanic and not some snob when he worked on any car. **"Come here."**

She looked confused as he held out his hand motioning for her to come over and slowly she did, almost cautiously so, being pulled in front of him before he leaned down and started telling her what it was that he had to replace. Glancing up at him nodding her head and turning her attention back to the car with the goose-bumps breaking out as his breath hit her skin, trying to keep herself calm and under control while paying attention to what he was telling her. She looked up at him trying to remember what he'd just asked her but Tsura couldn't form a coherent thought as she leaned toward him hesitating at first, kissing him hotly as her arms wrapped around his neck pushing herself closer to him.

Feeling his arms wrap around her and her feet leaving the ground just so her legs could wrap loosely around his waist, breaking the kiss long enough to pull the shirt off of Reid's form before her lips found his once again. Tsura found out the other night that Reid had more muscle than could be seen under any type of shirt he could possibly wear. Her ass hit the seat of, what she was assuming was, his father's car and her eyes locked with his as he removed each of her shoes before taking off her tattoo like tights along with the almost skimpy panties she'd been wearing. Wetting her lips as he moved back up her body kissing her harshly as they scooted back now fully inside the expensive car, leaning back Tsura couldn't deny how bad she wanted it. How bad she wanted _him_.

Rocking her hips up into his she could feel how hard he was through his old jeans and that pulled a low moan from her lips, fighting with them so she could feel him hot and hard inside of her. Filling her up and making her want more even after they were both tired out but she'd settle for just sedating the flames, burying her face in his neck she inhaled the masculine scent of mechanic and sweat as he penetrated her warm wet center. Her teeth gently bit into his shoulder as she tried her hardest to be quiet, although she wasn't sure why because he wasn't and they were all alone. When he started his thrusts into her slowly Tsura tried to move her hips up into his, something to get him to go harder and faster but his hands had a grip on them so she couldn't.

It was like he was going slow on purpose just to torture her, and it was most definitely working. **"Re-id. Please? Please."** Her words were followed by a moan as he finally picked up the pace, although it was a bit more comfy for her when he flipped them over. His large hand coming up to cup her clothed breast teasing it through the fabric, her head lulled back as she rod his cock harder and faster enjoying every minute of what he was doing to her.

Leaning down she captured his lips with her own moving her hips in a figure eight motion feeling the zipper on the back of her dress being undone, the dress moved from her chest to reveal the bare breasts beneath it. Reid's large hands kneaded them as she continued riding his large cock, the moan slipping through into the kiss trying to satisfy the lust that seemed to be between them whenever they were together since the other night. Breaking the kiss she pushed up on his chest as she continued to impale herself tilting her head back as she arched her back, biting down on her bottom lip as his mouth captured one of her pert nipples as he continued teasing the other one.

The moans pulled from him as she nipped her fingernails into his pale chest although when she heard Aislinn's voice she froze, and his groan of annoyance showed he wasn't appreciating her showing up at that moment either. Leaning down she whispered in his ear and trying to keep more hidden from her even more than the steamed up windows could do, the smirk on his lips turned her one even more as he carefully flipped them over so she was on the bottom once again. His hard thrusts brought the not so quiet moan from her lips and she could feel herself reaching the proverbial edge, and judging by Reid's determined face she was guessing he was too.

Tsura couldn't even hear the door to the backseat open but she certainly did notice when Reid had gotten pulled off of her, where his hard pleasuring cock had been was now replaced by a velvet tongue and a pair of silk lips. She lost trying to get any sentence out of her lips as she cried out in ecstasy, tumbling over the edge for one of the best orgasms she'd had. Her only regret: It wasn't Reid.

Tsura laid there for a moment catching her breath as she still trembled from the aftermath, though she could still make out the yelling that was coming from the two outside the car. **"She's not a tool, Reid!"**

"**Well, I'm not the one dangling my lesbian love affairs in front of my boyfriend without letting him play, am I? Admit it, Aislinn, you're the real slut here not me. May I ask you how bored you have to be to try and trick her into hating me? To say she's **_**all mine**_** when in reality you haven't been giving her the choice! She's not a pawn, and you've been using her as such. To get back at me. Funny thing though, Aislinn, you're pretty little shallow ass isn't really getting **_**even**_** at the right person." **She could hear Aislinn stammer, though she didn't hear what the comeback was as she slowly got herself dressed and tried to hold herself together.

When Reid said it, even though she knew what it was Aislinn had begun using her for, it sounded a lot worse than when Aislinn had told her what was going on. She felt like an idiot as she scooted out of the car and looked from Reid back to Aislinn. **"Do it, Aislinn, you know you want to make her feel like a cheap piece of meat. That's how you treated your cousin for just talking to me. Tell her your usual lines. About stooping low and etc."**

Tsura took a deep breath and only managed to yell one word. **"STOP!"** The moment she had their attention Tsura was gone out the door and pushing her way passed the other three that had just came into the back.

She wasn't sure what it was she was going to do at the moment as she sat on the ground beside her car trying to catch her breath, trying to figure out what it was she was going to do but most of all what it was her mind was getting at. It felt like both of them were using her and she couldn't decide which one of them was the worst. Pulling her legs toward her she took a deep breath as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back against her car, knowing she needed to back in there with a clear head.

When she opened her eyes she caught sight of a the shirtless son of the shop owner and turned her gaze in another direction, not wanting to show she really wanted to talk about it especially since he didn't really know her. **"At it again, are they?" **She saw him pinch the bridge of his nose as he shook his head before taking a spot beside her and saw him grin at her. **"Aislinn's selfish and Reid talks a lot of shit, but I've never seen him notice a girl like he does you. No lie, Tsura."** Leaning her cheek against his shoulder she tried to focus on what it was he was saying instead of what had just gone on inside the shop. **"Think we should brave inside and clear up this mess before it gets any bigger?"** She just shook her head, not really to go back in just yet and deal with the fighting two in the back.

She heard him chuckling and turned her gaze over to his before turning it back to the rock near her knee, this wasn't what she was planning but …least she didn't feel totally lost. Brock was like the brother she didn't have at the moment, it was good to have that slight distraction from her missing brother when he was around. Now it seemed like he was the person to lean on when everything seemed to be falling apart. Picking the non-existing fuzz pieces off her outfit she took in a deeper breath calming herself as much as she could, watching as Brock got up and allowed him to pull her up with one quick movement.

With his arm around her shoulders the two of them headed back to where everything seemed to be blowing up, her heart racing when Brock stopped her and proceeded without her which just peaked her curiosity even more. Biting her bottom lip hearing a vehicle start up and she was almost afraid that Reid was leaving but when she entered the back what she saw was Reid behind the wheel of the car he'd been fixing. Aislinn wasn't anywhere to be seen, although she had a feeling that she was with Brock when she didn't see him either. She was going to guess that the other three were in her mini office straightening up, it wasn't like she cared at the moment as she made her way over to Reid and stopped when she saw the look she was getting from him.

Was he mad at her? And if so about what?

She opened her mouth to say something when he revved the engine to silence her it seemed, her attention diverted to something else after that and staying there even as the car got cut off. A part of her wished that she had gotten into her car and drove off but then there was the bigger part that wasn't letting her, that same part that screamed for joy when a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders. **"Don't hate me."** His lips hitting the bare skin of her shoulder as he whispered the words against it as she used her small hands to cover his large ones. She was going to bet that was his way of saying he was sorry, but she couldn't figure out what he was sorry about.

Turning around to face him Tsura brushed her thumb over his lips pausing for a moment before pressing her lips to them, wrapping her arms around his neck loosely just to bury her face in it after she broke it. So she was a little mad when him and Aislinn had been fighting but she really didn't want to use too much effort being mad at either of them. Pulling back she took his hand and led him over to the car he had driven and motioned toward it, a small smirk upon her lips as she opened one of the doors. **"Take me back to the dorms and **_**use me**_**. Tonight I'm all yours."**

The words that escaped her lips were the truth, especially since she was almost positive that with as much as Reid was said to have sexed up women in his dorm Aislinn would stay clear. She'd get to Aislinn later on, but right now she had to make up them getting interrupted and, well… Reid was left a bit more than unsatisfied.

She was going to make sure she fixed that.


	10. I Wanna Marry You

Aislinn had a date with Tyler and Zabrina would have been left alone with their mother after track practice, but instead of going home she had a bit of an alternate destination. Some place that she didn't have to hide behind a faux person, a person that she didn't recognize the reflection of someone Caleb knew she wasn't that person. At least she wasn't completely that person, and that's who she was going to see at that very moment. Caleb James Danvers. Saw him earlier and she still missed that studious brunette.

Humming along with her favorite tune that seemed to be playing on almost every channel or at least that's what it felt like in reality it was just her i-pod connected to her radio. As she pulled into the driveway the entire mess of the day just seemed to slip away which made the grin appear upon her lips, when she parked it she felt like it was taking forever for her to get out of the car and even longer to run to the front door. When his mom answered she smiled softly at her giving a quiet hello and a hug, making her all-to-familiar way to his study in her lazy outfit giggling quietly as she did so. Silencing herself she slipped out of her shoes and made her way as stealthy as she could into his study through the slightly opened door, covering the chocolate colored eyes that belonged to her boyfriend kissing the back of his neck.

"**Hey, gorgeous, what are you doing here?"** Not exactly the reaction she was looking for but she'd take it, moving around to his side as she let her fingers of the one hand played with his hair and the other removed the pen from his hand. Glad when his arm wrapped around her waist pulling her closer as she ran her fingers along his cheek and jaw line, her lips meeting his softly at first before she deepened the kiss her tongue battling for dominance against his as she savored the taste of him on her tongue.

When he pulled back Zabrina looked almost confused that was until she saw that grin upon his face, shaking her head slowly as she turned her attention to the books in front of him on his desk. Placing the pen in the open one she closed the book on it and pulled on his arm with her bottom lips sticking out, glad that he let her pull him up and out of the study room. **"I'm here to make you lazy and un-studious."** His arm wrapped around her shoulders as they headed down the hall into the kitchen, she was going to make him dinner and spend the rest of the day reading non-academic books as well as talking and maybe a little of the physical fun they both enjoyed so much.

"**Babe, you mean you want to make me fat and more fun."** She faked insulted and shook her head, leaning up and kissing the underside of his jaw as they reached the kitchen entranceway. **"Coffee and leftovers? You know I can't cook unless it's warming up, alth-"**

Pressing her finger to his lips she managed to get him to be quiet, tucking stray strands of her hair behind her ear before she took a look around the kitchen. **"I don't want you fat, sexy, but **_**I**_** am going to cook for you."** She wasn't sure of what since Zabrina wasn't a big meat eater, but she'd figure that out as soon as she could figure out where everything was in the kitchen. Zabrina loved animals and the thought of eating one actually made her queasy. She'd been like that since she'd seen Bambi, Fox & the Hound, and a few other movies in which the animals got or were in line to die. It didn't matter what you said either, the only meat she ate without fighting happened to be fish and seafood, but that's only because if she didn't she'd have to deal with her mother.

She'd admit that if they made a movie of them being killed she would most likely give that up too.

When his arms wrapped around her waist Zabrina's thoughts came to a halt and she turned her attention about to him with a quirked brow along with the corner of her mouth lifted up, brushing her fingertips along his cheek and shaking her head slowly before pulling back from him making her way around his kitchen looking through every place she came across. Quick glance back told Zabrina he was watching her causing her heart to pound in her chest, biting on her bottom lip before she started grabbing what she'd need for his favorite meal. Though she was hoping that she could figure out how to make a serving for one, the thought of eating…

Shivering at the thought of having to touch it she noticed his hands take it from her and her brow furrowed as she watched him carefully, leaning up and pressing her lips to his then started to create what would be his dinner. Setting her ring down before she had to get her hands touching the rest of the mixture that had to go into it. Glancing over at Caleb the soft laugh slipped from her lips before she nudged his side lightly and tossed some of the cheese at him, the faux shock on his face as she stuck out her tongue as well making sure that she didn't miss anything that would make it taste different than he usually had it.

Once they had it all together she placed it into the oven and made sure to wash her hands as well as her arms well, and when she went to put back on her ring her brow furrowed when it wasn't on the counter where she'd left it. **"Caleb, ha-"** Her heart raced as she turned and saw him on one knee knowing exactly what it was that he was doing. They both all ready knew her answer even before he asked the big question, for a moment she actually thought she was going to pass out when he took her hand in his own.

"**Shut up and listen, beautiful."** She knew that he meant that in the best way, not like some of the jerks that floated around the halls of Spencer but just trying to get her attention. And he had it. Every single ounce of it. **"Well, I've been an idiot and we both know that. I hurt you and you took me back, but I never meant to hurt you and you know that. I love you, Zabrina Noel Knight, and I know it's not like it was the first time but… You know that you can always be whoever you want with me. Marry me?"** Zabrina bit the inside of her cheek as she looked down at him and then at the ring that was now back on her finger.

There was only one answer for him and she was sure that he knew it all ready, but since he just wanted her to say it she would. **"Caleb. You're right, you did hurt me. Despite all that I still love you and-"** Pulling her hands away from her she took a deep breath as she cupped his face in them, leaning down and pressing her lips to his kissing him slowly as she moved closer to him. **"Yes,"** she murmured against his lips as she let her fingers comb through his soft short hair. **"It'll always be yes."** She let out the giggles as Caleb scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the living area, wrapping her arms around his neck as he plopped down on his sofa.

She pressed her lips to his softly before scooting into the seat beside him as she snuggled into his side, her arms wrapped around his middle as he held her comfortably there. One of the best parts of being with Caleb was the fact that nothing wasn't uncomfortable, at least not on a normal day. She was just glad that they were taking time to relax and not worry about what it is that seemed to be plaguing the Covenant lately. Again. Chase Collins. God that was a name that-

"**You've got the worry lines again. And you're tense."** Zabrina quirked a brow and moaned softly as Caleb's hands moved along her shoulders, massaging the worry away with each second he worked his long fingers over her skin.

"**Hey, hey, hey." **Gently swatting at his hands before she curled up into her side and got comfortable, pulling her legs to her as she laid her head against his chest. **"Your mom's home, mister, so behave." **She smiled up at him pressing her lips to the underside of his jaw, grabbing the remote from the arm of the couch turning on one of the popular shows that week. Comfortable and relaxed Zabrina opened her moth to say something just to get cut off by their cells ringing, a text message from Reid who was someone she wanted to ignore. The message, however, told her they couldn't.

_Important. Meeting at Colony House. Now._


	11. You're a Hot Mess

Hours of making sure her hair was pinned, hair sprayed, and placed just right so that it created the perfect hairstyle to go with her date dress. Doing and redoing her make-up multiple times just to decide use the same colors she had done rounds ago. Her dress had taken multiple shopping trips and listening to her sister complain about it being only a date. Surprisingly the only thing that hadn't taken her long to decide on was the jewelry, pieces that had been in her collection instead of having bought new accessories.

She needed to air out what it was that seemed to be coming between them, get back to what they had been and truth be told she was sure that he needed to speak his peace as well. Glancing over at him from his passenger seat she bit the inside of her cheek as she tried not to wring the hem of her dress anymore than she had before he picked her up. Reminding herself that she had everything under control, something that her mother liked her to have when the situation was going to be …whatever it turned into when the conversation arose. She wasn't sure how it was going to go but they both needed what was going to go on at some point tonight.

If the silence went on anymore Aislinn was going to chock on it, so she decided to be the first one to actually speak since this whole thing began. "If you don't talk to me, Ty, I'm going to die." She saw the pointed look he shot her and her eyes fell to her lap, was this going to be the end of them?

"When we get there." Four words. Aislinn wasn't one for crying but she knew she'd messed up and she had to tell him what they had been doing to Reid, and just like she knew he would be Tyler was on Reid's side.

It wasn't that he didn't love her, Aislinn knew that he did, but it was the fact that Aislinn had pushed him away and found comfort in the bed of females instead of his own. She wasn't a lesbian, far from it actually, but to dominate a dominating personality… that was a challenge and most of the girls at Spencer's were dominating personalities, but none of them meant anything to her like Tyler did. Not even Tsura, though her feelings for the mocha skinned female came close to that of her feelings for Tyler. While her and her sister were queen bee's at Spencer's she knew that if she lost Tyler her world would crash and Zabrina's would go up in flames with hers.

Zabrina would kill her too.

Remaining quiet even as they pulled up to the little establishment as she remembered where it was that he took them to. The first place they had ever had a _real_ date at, which is what made Aislinn feel even worse as she laced her fingers in between his holding his hand tighter. Biting the inside of her cheek she tried to hold on as long as she could even as he pulled the seat out for her, her lower lip jutted out slightly as she ran all the scenarios through her mind about what could happen next.

Feeling the words she wanted to speak catch in her mouth, her heart pounding inside her chest ready to break free. "Linn, I love you. You know I do, but what you used her for- what you keep doing to Reid-." She watched him shake his head and she turned her gaze to her lap where her hands were nervously wringing the hem of her dress into a wrinkled mess. "He's always going to be an ass, and I' not going to pretend to know the first thing about what's gotten into you three this year, because neither of the two of you will tell me, but it's got to stop."

His words fell silent when the waiter approached and took their drink order, getting a _we'll call you when we're ready_ from him. Glancing up to catch Tyler pinching the bridge of his nose as he gave a heavy sigh like all of this was giving him a headache. Though, she was definitely getting a headache from all of it if he wasn't.

When they were sure the teen had left Aislinn had seemed to manage her own voice in a low whisper. "Tyler, I want to tell you everything but I can't. It has nothing to do with not trusting you, but my family is my problem and so is whatever or whoever it is involving them." His scoff shocked her as her eyes darted up to his, frantically searching for something even without knowing what. "Reid may be your friend but I don't see him telling you what started all this either. Despite all that he isn't the reason I wanted to have this dinner with you." She scanned his face for some kind of reaction but she wasn't sure what was going through his head anymore. "Well, okay so maybe a little but that's not even the point."

Sighing softly Aislinn debated on what it was she wanted to say or do in the next few moments, her train of thought totally faulty since Tyler started the first topic of the night. Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips as she straightened herself up and adjusted the top pf her dress, now wasn't the time to falter in her strong stance of self preservation. Which was exactly what she was feeling like she had to be doing at the moment. Surviving.

"Tyler, what I've been doing wasn't ever meant to hurt you." His look of confusion was cute but she had to wonder if he thought she had meant that she'd slept with Reid or not. "I hide my family life from you because I don't want you to head for the hills so, logically, I thought it would be better to see if you were… in a totally sexual relationship way, _replaceable._ I know… I know. Totally shallow when you actually think about it and not much different from Reid." Truth was she was acting like Reid. Using women to get what she wanted, but she wanted to stop hurting Tyler. Even when with women the only person she wanted was Tyler, and accepting that knowledge meant accepting that someone else could possibly pull strings in her life.

Aislinn took another deep breath before she continued hoping to get back on track as she moved from sitting in front of him to sitting beside him. "I don't want you to see anything was wrong but-" She didn't usually tear up but she could feel them swelling up as Tyler refused to look at her. "I'm sorry. I had this huge thing prepared and I can't remember any of it, just please believe me I really am sorry. I never wanted to hurt you." Had she said that all ready? "I wanted to start over. I don't want to lose you."

She felt weak. This was exactly why her mother wanted them to keep feelings out of a relationship, it was just hard when he wanted so hard to make her happy not to fall in love with him. She took his hand in her own holding it tightly with both hands as she continued looking at Tyler waiting for his answer, pressing her lips against his knuckles as he turned his attention to her and starting to feel her lower lip quiver.

When he pulled his hand back she covered her mouth with her own, trying to keep calm when everything in her screamed they were about to break up. "Aislinn, I can't do this anymore. I love you but sharing you with anyone I can't do it anymore. I understand that most people wouldn't considering women sleeping with other women behind their man's back as cheating but when you're putting out for everyone but me." Sighing as she watched him pinch the bridge of his nose again knowing all of this would have been different, more than likely, if they were living with their father.

Everything would be different then.

"I love you, Aislinn, and I've been quiet about the fued with Reid as well as the bi-curious or whatever the hell it is but how can I really believe anything you say right now? You'd rather be trying to rhetorically screw Reid over by destroying a girl's confidence as well as his than listening to anything I have to say." She bit into her cheek as she listened, part of her glad that the youngest Son had grown a set and part of her terrified she'd just screw up everything. "I was talking about marrying you before you stormed out to yell at Reid that day in the garage. Marrying. You. Now I think the only one of the two of you faithful and honest enough to marry is your sister, and she's not far from being the massive manipulative bitch you are."

To hear it from anyone else Aislinn wouldn't have reacted the way she did but it was Tyler, she had to take a deep breath before excusing her from the table quietly. Wrapping her arms around herself she started making her way to anywhere she could go to get as she tried to think about what it was that she wanted to be doing in and with her life. Was it so wrong that she wished to be like any of the normal rich kids in her school? The ones where their parents pretty much left them to their own devices as long as they kept up their grades and did activities that were expected of them.

The twins did that and yet Aislinn was absolutely miserable of the moment.

Swiping at the teary eyes with the back of her hand as she kept going to wherever it was that she was headed, stopping for a moment to wait for the walk light to appear trying almost hitting the same person who had turned her around before realizing exactly who it was she was looking at. "What do you want, Simms?" She wanted to smack him for touching her at the moment but his hand against her cheek and trailing down her neck caught her a little by surprise, watching him carefully trying to figure out what it was that was going on at the moment.

"If you think I'm an asshole go ahead, but everything I said in there I meant. You ask me what I want the answer's you. Y-o-u. The girl I fell in love with you. I knew you were manipulative and a bitch going in, but you were way more skillful. More classy about it than you have been. You wanted to be the only Knight on the swim team you took your sister to a track meet, told her that could be HER place to shine without competition. You wanted me and you got me, by fighting for me, stop pushing me away and fight for me to stay. I don't want to walk away but I'll be damned if I'll stand beside a faux princess & watch what the _real _Aislinn created shatter at her feet."

Tyler was a sweetheart and as she looked up into his bright blue eyes opening her mouth to reply when their phones rang, she was seriously debating on tossing them both into the road but the look on Tyler's face told her that she couldn't. If Reid was calling this meeting than she knew it was important. Reid never wanted to call a meeting much less attend one so she was stuck riding in the car with the man she loves and no courage to say what it was she wanted to. Add in the shock of Tyler actually using the set of balls she knows he has, Aislinn just felt like a giant dolled up piece of hot mess.


	12. This Ain't a Scene

Reid hadn't cared what it was the others were doing but he had made his decision and he was going to inform the other members of the covenant about it as soon as they showed up. Glancing back at the place her car was sitting he moved back over to where she was and leaned in through her window as he grinned at her. His hand brushed the stray strands of wispy dark hair from her face as he leaned in and pressed his lips softly to hers, smiling against them as he cupped her cheek in his hand. This was why he had to tell her and nothing any of them said was going to change his mind.

"If you continue down this road it should take you back to the highway." As much as he didn't want to leave her alone with Chase still running around she couldn't be here when they came and if she stayed any longer he knew how itchy Gormon was going to get.

He watched her brow furrow as he began pulling back only to lean back on the door when she moved to open the car door. "Seriously? I can't leave you out here by yourself. What if something ha-" Cutting her off with another quick kiss trying to find a really good reason as for why she couldn't wait for him that didn't give her any information before he'd told the others.

"I'll be fine. Waiting on a delivery and they get a little antsy when new people are around." So he could see she wasn't convinced, but he didn't need the lie to be convincing he just needed her to leave before something really did happen. "Ok, I'm lying. I'll catch a ride back in, promise." He could almost feel the look of doubt that was on her face and as he thought about it he knew she didn't have too much to believe when it came to his record with women. "Take this. My grandmother gave it to me, proof I'll come back to your house. For you." He gave her a playful wink then stole one more kiss before letting his face turn serious as he pulled back and motioned back toward the road. "Have faith. I'll be fine just like you in my hoodie." Sending her a playful wink letting his tongue wet his lips so tempted to press his lips against hers once more, taking a deep breath through his nose to calm down. "Please go home. I don't want you to get caught out here when the storm rolls in."

He didn't like seeing the look of uncertainty on her face but it wasn't just the Covenant meeting that he was trying to get her to leave before it started, but the winding roads without the rain could be dangerous but the storm was supposed to be a down pour and he wanted Tsura off the back roads before it started.

He cared about her safety.

"Back up, Reid." Taking a deep breath he obeyed and went to object when she stepped out of the car leaning against it as he watched her, wrapping his arms around her when she embraced him holding her close as he glanced back at the colony home. He knew she didn't want to leave him out here but she had to know that he wasn't going to lie to her. He was really going to feel a hell of a lot better when she knew what it was he was hiding from her. God did he hate lying to her about the _family _affairs. "I want to stay until someone shows up because I don't feel right leaving you here alone. Please?"

Sighing he knew even if he said no she was going to stay anyways but she'd just be pissed off at him ready for a fight. Leaning against her car he held her close to him talking about anything and everything that involved school and their job. Glancing down the road ever so often and trying to make sure that it didn't become to bad, twirling her hair around his finger seeing her look up at him glad that she wasn't ticked off at him which was definitely a good thing.

He recognized the sound of Caleb's car and wasn't sure if he wanted to deal with the fact that Tsura was still there with him, turning her around as he cupped her face in his hands kissing her soundly. "You need to go now, beautiful. Be careful and wait for me." He smiled watching her open her driver side door, giving her ass a quick swat and laughing at the look she shot him. "I'll be careful." Kissing her one last time he backed up and watched her drive away, the same look on her face when he had told her to leave when he was going to be alone. If he hadn't had to keep the secret from her until he told his friends what he was going to do he would have let her stay with him.

Caleb shot him a look and Zabrina just rolled her eyes, Pogue arrived not long after which left Aislinn and Baby Boy. Who knew what those two were doing? Reid didn't even want to know, he just wanted to get it all over with and he hadn't even made it to the second part of his plan. Following his friends to their meeting place he glanced over at the Book of Damnation. It wouldn't have an answer for what he was about to do, of that he was almost positive of.

His leg bounced as he looked over at Zabrina, a not so patient look upon his face. "Where's your sister and Baby Boy?" He had to hurry up, the storm had started and Reid didn't want Tsura to come looking for him. He'd been to her grandparents' home it was why he felt safe letting her go there. He had recognized some of the safety talismans, although he had to say they were ingeniously disguised. Maybe him telling her would go over well?

"How am I supposed to know, I'm not my sister's keeper. Maybe if you stopped calling him Baby Boy he'd show up on time." The hiss in Zabrina's words showed her position on him hadn't changed but the look they saw on Caleb's face had her sighing an apology. Truth be told he thought the bitch act made the Knight Twins hot, he wasn't attracted to them but still hot.

Footsteps on the stairs had everyone turned to them. He prayed it wasn't Tsura and the relief spread over him when he saw Tyler and Aislinn. Now they could get this on the road. "Make it quick, Gar-ass. I have better things to do." Least Aislinn's insults had gone back to normal… Slightly.

He motioned for them to take a seat as he let the fire dance across his eyes bringing the Book to him. Standing in the middle he felt like they were going to serve him up for dinner after this. "I'll cut straight to the point. I'm telling Tsura."

Jaws dropped and he thought he saw Caleb almost come from his spot to throttle him. He was thankful for Zabrina sitting on his lap. Probably saved his life.

They all started voicing opinions at the same time, none of them seemed to be on his side and he hadn't given them a reason to be just yet. All of them agreed he was being an idiot and if he had all ready told her they were going to serve him to the Gods. Okay, the last part was definitely the twins but he was just waiting for them to calm down a bit so he could get his reason in. There was no use speaking while they were all gabbing at him, it wouldn't help the situation and might make it worse.

When everyone looked at him expecting him to say he was just pulling their leg or whatever it was Reid was up to he just stood there looking at the group seriously. "Are you insane? You could get us killed for this, Reid." Leave it to Caleb to look at the darker side of coming out to his girlfriend, he was lucky that Zabrina was a witch because he was never going to have to have this conversation. Same as Tyler but he knew that his _brother was going to be in his corner in the end and he was very glad to have had one person in there even before he said why it is that he wanted to tell her._

_It seemed like they took forever to say something, anything and as much as he would have loved to fight with Aislinn about this being his gault he was glad it didn't come up. A few more minutes of discussing and it was settled. He'd be allowed to tell her for her safety but, just like the times people have found out and reacted badly in the passed, she'd have to forget._

_Forget him. Forget them. Forget. Everything._

_Heading outside with them he walked up behind Aislinn and leaned in, the look that Tyler shot him was a warning and he knew it. "I'm going to have to thank you, if you hadn't been dangling her in front of me and used her as a pawn I wouldn't have ever been about to know Chase was back or that Tsura needs help." He grinned and patted her head before he headed to catch up with Caleb. "Hey, Cale, wait up!" Tsura's place wasn't far and he was about the only one that wasn't looking at him like he was going to be dead if this didn't go right. Least for the moment. "Take me to Tsura's?"_

_He wouldn't say no, or at least he would like to think that he wouldn't but the look he was getting now showed that he might. Though he was sure that he knew why he was getting it. "Yes." The word escaping the mouth of someone he wouldn't think would do jack for him. "Why no?" The look he saw her shoot Caleb pretty much said it all and as she shrugged her shoulders Caleb wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "What? You called this meeting to SAY you were telling her and you want to protect her. You love her. He'd be an idiot not to give you one."_

_What did you say to one of the people who hates your guts that is doing something decent for you? Pulling Zabrina into a hug he smiled, whispering the two words he never had told either of them until today. "Thank you."_


	13. Oh, The Tangled Webs We Weave

Her grandmother had gone overboard with the protection talismans since finding out a witch had come after her. In fact it was so drastic she asked if anyone knew what they were for when they visited. Reid, scarily did, and that had frightened her but her Nonna had just grinned and granted him permission in. Now she was waiting for him as the storm seemed to get worse, looking back at her grandparents as she bit her bottom lip.

She could hear Nonna telling her about what she had seen but Tsura wasn't listening. She was fighting with herself instead: part of her wanted to go find him and the other told her to wait fro him. When she saw a car pull up she quickly excused herself from her spot near the window and ran toward the door. Everything in her prayed it was Reid, because if it wasn't she _was_ going out to find him.

Her heart palpitated inside her chest as she felt the cold rain on her skin, looking around to see if she had just been imagining things. About to head toward her car something stopped her, turning to find the grinning face of her blonde roommate. "Tsura."

She wanted to scream but when she caught sight of Reid staring at her still trying to get out of the car but remaining motionless she knew it would be pointless. Her hands were shaky as the girl leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I have friends. You, however, need to do as I say. This conversation never happened. He'll tell you whatever he came here for, you'll excuse yourself for whatever reason and go to the bathroom. The rest will be clarified them." The venom in her voice let Tsura know this was important, her eyes glancing at Reid as she nodded slowly.

The moment the young woman had disappeared Reid was running to her, pushing her in the direction of the house. They weren't even through the door before she wrapped her arms around him tightly, pressing her lips to his slowly. She pulled him in the house as he deepened the kiss, pulling back when her grandfather cleared his throat. She gave a sheepish look as Reid stood there rubbing his hands over her arms to warm them up. "Sorry, Sir." Blinking in shock as she watched her grandfather nod and she was pulled to her bedroom, more than likely to get her out of the wet clothes. Truth be told she wanted to drag this meeting out as long as possibly and only one thing ever did that.

Sex.

That always turned a _I have thirty minutes_ into a _Holy shit I'm super late_ thing for them. If it was really impartant he would have told her earlier right? Biting her bottom lip she shook her head when he motioned toward the bathroom. He didn't know what awaited her in there… Or did he? If he did she'd have been terrified of him, but she wasn't.

Instead she quietly shut the door as she tilted her head to the side slightly, seeming to watch and memorize everything about him all over again. "Tsura, I-" She shook her head as she sauntered over to where it was he was standing.

"Just shut up right now."

Fear.

It's what had flashed across her face when he had tried to tell her, was it because she wall ready knew? If so who told her and why had they told her? Had Chase gotten to her somehow, told her his _normal _non-powered self was just a façade. A mask to hide behind and become undiscovered, unjudged, and unharmed. If that was right though she wouldn't have came outside for him, wouldn't be standing in the same room as him. She would have screamed or yelled or something to alert her grandparents. Hell he was sure she would have alerted Parris family by now. They still resided in Salem but their family name had been written all over the books for their witch-hunting skills during the Salem Witch Trials. Last he heard, from their families, the Parris' were still very active in their hunt for the witches that still lived among them.

Judging by how she acted telling her wouldn't go well until he made her forget what it was she had been made afraid of. Pulling her shirt above her head the ungodly squelching sound it made as it hit the floor had him wondering how long she'd been outside waiting for him, his eyes perusing her slender yet soaked form. His fingers itched to graze along her skin, to grip around those temptress hips and have her climb to cloud nine with him. His hands burned to smooth over her mocha skin and all the familiar curves that distracted him so many times during class or while they were supposed to be working for Axel.

He knew that if she had to forget about him because it didn't go right that this was going to make it harder for him to let her go, but she needed to relax and if this is what she wanted he was going to give her what she wanted.

He cupped her cheek in his large hand brushing his thumb over her flawless skin, trying to hide the pain he was feeling if he was going to have to lose her. Reid had played with many women never had any of them brought out what it was that Tsura did, made him feel the way she did and he knew what it was that he was feeling and damn did it terrify him.

"Reid…"

She'd gotten his attention back to Earth, back to knowing that she was standing their in front of him and very tangible. His eyes darkened as she slipped out of the few scraps of lace they had formed together to make a bra, even if this had been the first time seeing her bare in front of him that bra wouldn't have been hiding much if anything. Then came the form fitting jeans, soaked and heavy they made a silent squelching sound as she pushed them out of the way with her foot though for him it took them way to long to reach the floor when she was shimming out of them. That left only the scraps that had been used to make the thong, which reminded him more of left over pieces they couldn't use for the bra.

It didn't matter to him. She wanted to forget and he was glad that he was the one that she wanted to make her forget. To feel safe. Maybe Chase had came while they were at the meeting, but he shook his head and pulled her into him. Glancing down at her he captured her lips with his own, kissing her gently at first letting her decide just how far she wanted to go.

He pulled back just for a moment, long enough for her to pull his sweatshirt off along with his shirt before his mouth was back against hers. She pushed his jeans from his form and they joined hers as a pile on the floor as he kicked off his shoes, toppling over onto the bed and bringing her with him. Flipping them over so she was above him and his hands wandered over cold skin, so cold yet so responsive and eager for him to warm her up. He rememorized every inch he could as she rolled her hips against his, nothing but her and him. Nothing but skin against skin and the familiar warmth their bodies provided when tangled together bringing them both to the place they really want to be.

There was no place on her his hands hadn't covered, hadn't caressed, hadn't warmed up and had yearning for more. Each kiss was hotter and full of just as much need as the one before as she impaled herself on him, his head lulled back into her pillow as she continued clenching his teeth trying to muffle his moans. Leaning forward he captured her mouth with his kissing her with all built up passion he couldn't suppress any longer, keeping quiet wasn't his forte and he knew that she couldn't keep quiet for much longer.

In which he was right.

Her hands clamped over her mouth as she buried her face into his neck, trying hard to muffle the sounds of ecstasy as he continued thrusting up into holding back his own until her mouth met his once more. He filled her up as she continued to impale herself, tightened around him as the perfect fit.

It had started out slow, gentle and sweet but that wasn't how it ended. Neither of them seemed to have been able to get enough of the other. He was just glad, as they laid there in the aftermath holding her close to him, that her grandparents didn't come in especially since they usually resisted stripping and pleasuring each other when they were home. Looking up at her he inhaled a deep breath as he watched her carefully.

_I love you._ It's what he wanted to say as they laid there for a few moments but he couldn't get the words to come from his mouth. It's what he felt but he couldn't say it until he finished the conversation that never started.

Tsura yawned as she slowly moved off of him just to collapse beside him and curl into his side as she traced random things over his bare chest, glancing up at him before she pressed a soft kiss against the sweat covered skin. That was what she needed to forget all about what it was that she had gotten so afraid of, but now she had to listen to what it was that he had to tell her. He never frightened her, in fact curled up into his side and being held as close as she was to him she felt safe. Completely and irreplaceable safe, almost like nothing could touch her and nothing could ever hurt her.

Pushing herself up she brushed the strands of hair from her face behind her ears, gently leaning down to press her lips against his softly. "You had something to tell me earlier." Pulling back slightly she let her fingers graze over his face and watched as his stuck on hair move from his face. "What were you going to tell me?" Skimming her nose against his cheek trying to keep a straight look on her face when she pulled back, but the pretend look turned serious when she noted the look on Reid's. "Reid… What is it?"

His hand touched her cheek in which she leaned into it, trying to figure out what it was that he was that was bothering him and she wasn't sure that she was going to like it. "Remember that I would never hurt you. That I'd always protect you, you know right?" She nodded her head slowly trying not to show that she was now becoming afraid of what it was that he might tell her. She let him brush his lips against hers, trying not to push it back any further. "I'm not sure how to tell you this, I've never had to do such a serious conversation before."

She pressed her lips to his and kissed him softly, hoping to give him courage as well as herself. "You can tell me anything, I won't judge you. I-I" Right time? It had to be because this conversation didn't seem to be going in a very good direction, though she wasn't sure what direction that was. "Reid, I love you."

The grin on his face was perfect but as quickly as it had come it had faded away leaving the serious look she almost never saw on his face. "Tsura," his thumb brushed along her cheek as he whispered her name. I would have been kind of romatic if she hadn't known he had something big to tell her. "This is hard for me to say but I love you, which is why I can't lie to you anymore." Her entire functioning froze. What exactly had he been lying to her about? "I'm a womanizer. We both know that but with you it's different. I'm different and it kills me that everyday you're with me puts you that much more in danger." She tried to figure out just what he was talking about.

"I know you lied about what happened in the showers and I know because I saw him. Before he was a ghost and that same night. He's gone after me as well as my friends, but I can't let him get you. I want to protect you, but you have to know how I plan on doing that." He paused, but only for a moment as she tried to collect herself only it didn't work because she could still feel her heart trying to burst out from her chest with each passing moment. "Tsura, I'm a witch." She felt like she couldn't move, breathing became impossible as she stared into his pitch black eyes.

The same color as the man who had almost permanently snuffed out her young life, it had explained why she hadn't stayed dead. She felt sick as she moved from her bed, backing away as if she was truly frightened of him. Truth be told she wasn't, should have been but she wasn't. "Please, Tsura, don't freak out. Just stay calm." He reached for her and she tried to stay out of his reach, but he was quicker than she was and she was pulled flush against him as he spoke softly. "Remember this…"

His lips moved slowly with hers as she tried to resist, but her body revealed what her heart told her to say. She wasn't afraid. Her mind began to scream an image of him burning at the stake, the smell of scorned flesh filling her senses, her screaming his name as she fought to get to him as he just screamed in uncontrollable agony rang loud. Slowly she pulled back with the tears on the verge of spilling over onto now paled cheek as she stared into his cerulean blue eyes. 'I love you still' she mouthed as she held up her hand & shook her head, shutting the bathroom door behind her.

"Finally." Staring at Richelle she stood taller as she was stared down by the petite blonde. "My friend wasted a lot of energy and power to get you here before you blew it. You're staying with him? Good." The Cheshire cat grin upon her lips had Tsura hoping she didn't make a mistake. "Tomorrow you'll be back at the dorms. We need you, Tsura. You're _The One _and you will do what we want." Nodding her head slowly she hung her head, feeling weak for breaking to a witch's demands. "You can go. Oh, before you do though. Remember what you saw, because I can make it happen and you'll still be used to bring him back."

When she disappeared the door to her bathroom opened, his arms immediately encircled her small form as she sobbed in his chest. "It's okay, Tsura, I'm not going anywhere." The words murmured against her hair as he pressed a kiss to it, letting her hold on as tight as she wanted. Something had gotten her and he wouldn't let it happen again. Not while he was around and could stop it.


	14. A Deal with the Devil

Her hand trembled as they made their way down the stairs, the dark tresses tumbled over her shoulders when she looked down at her footing. What a mess she had made and she couldn't even tell Reid about it. Her grandmother decided to break the silence. Though it wasn't talking to her it was actually to her grandfather, but the silence was broken all the same.

She grinned up at him as his arms wrapped around her shoulders moving to nuzzle his face into her neck even as they entered the same room as her grandparents. "We know." Two simple words that terrified Tsura. How and what did they know? "Your boyfriend is magic. We all ready knew." Reid seemed calm about it all as Tsura's worry painted itself all over her face. She couldn't understand how he could eat a huge stack of pancakes after her Nonna dropped her bomb in their laps, especially when she could barely look at her breakfast without wanting to vomit.

"Wh-what? How…? Reid?" She looked over at him with a _what the Hell _look, so confused about it all.

Her grandmother watched her and shook her head. "The thing that will kill you is the same thing that can save you." Staring at her with a brow furrowed, switching from the blond to her grandmother. Her grandma turned to Reid. "Tenerla al sicuro, ragazzo." Why she talking to him in Italian was beyond Tsura.

She noticed him nod though and she couldn't help but look at him confused as she plopped herself in the chair beside him shuffling her food around on her plate. Looking over at him she was pulled into his lap where she just laid her head against his chest, closing her eyes as she listened to the calm yet steady beating of his heart. What this was between them she wasn't sure but what she did know was that she didn't want anything to happen to him, which was why she was glad that her grandparents weren't tearing him to shreds. "We need to head out soon, you should eat something." Glancing over at him after he had murmured the words just loud enough for her to hear them.

It wasn't long before they were back at school as she tried to be giggly and happy as Reid wrapped his arms around her shoulders keeping her close to him, leaning her cheek onto his arm with a somewhat content look on her face. Smiling as he whispered about what he would be doing if they were skipping turning around in his arms shaking her head slowly, no wonder she found it impossible to keep things from him. On that note she tried to hide the flicker of hurt that she wasn't going to be the one to hang with him at all that day chastely skimming her lips against his as they came up to her door.

"Tsura?" And she shook her head with a smile which, for the moment, she knew he would drop it and that made it better. Temporarily of course.

* * *

><p>He was delicious but this wasn't the time for anything she had on her mind. Clearing her throat she motioned toward the bathroom, he looked a bit oblivious. So instead she licked her lips giving him her infamous toothy grin, pulling him up from the bed with her. "Into the bathroom. She'll be here in a moment."<p>

No Sooner had she gotten him shoved into the bathroom did the key sound in the door knob, close the door quickly and giving Reid an innocent enough smile before he left them. Richelle had made sure he had left before she turned to Tsura. "Remember our deal. It's our secret or blondie's life is mine." The brunette nodded as she shut the door slowly. "Your brother's going to take you to where we need you, it'll only be a few hours but no one will know you left."

"Lucá? He's here?" She could almost physically feel the girl lose her breath and struggle with herself, but Richelle had little use for that. "I want to see him."

She smiled, it wasn't a friendly one but one that showed how evil she could truly be and that had the petite girl shuddering. "Baby. Come join us. Your sister wants to see you." When the bathroom door opened the only thing he'd made sure that could be seen was his love. The only love he had but she knew he didn't completely trust her. And he shouldn't.

Richelle had her own plans and, as much as she hated to say it, it involved Chase not getting what he wanted. In fact if he didn't get what he wanted she did, but it wasn't like she could tell the population of witches he was trying to get to that because Richelle had her big girl panties on and didn't work with anyone. Anyone but Parris. "Safe. Just like I told you he was. Now you're going to keep up your end of the bargain right, Esmeralda?" Because the girl was nothing but a common gypsy falling in love with the wrong man, and while he too was a part of her plan she knew he'd back out before her deed could be done.

Because that was the right thing to do and that…. Made her worry.

"You'll have my cooperation as long as they both stay kept safe." Which meant Richelle couldn't tell her that her brother was going to die, and that put a damper on the blonde's plan. She still shook on it, as if her word was nothing but gold and meant something. To a point it did but right now. Right now it meant nothing because she knew that Lucá wasn't going to be kept safe.

"Take her."


	15. Reid's Worst Fear

He watched her closely as she sauntered down the hallway a few steps in front of him because Reid Garwin knew his girlfriend and something was off. He just couldn't figure it out and the first thing he had noticed was she popped her gum. He knew it wasn't much to go off of but he couldn't get Tsura to pop her gum even if he offered her all the things she could ever want or need, yet she had popped it. He had said something to Aislinn and she called him a whack job but he noticed things like that and, while Aislinn had an attention for details, he believed everything was a connected and this wasn't any different.

Until he had more than just gum popping he was going to play it cool and just study her, but when he explained this to Tsura he hopped she understood that he had to play this right. He grinned at her when he saw her turning around, because if it was just the gum-

That's when his eye caught something, more like caught something that wasn't there, but until he asked about it he wasn't going to flip his lid. So he was going to flip but he had to ask first. "Where's the necklace I gave you?" It had her stopping in her place as she turned toward him and tilted her head to the side, it was almost like she didn't know what he was talking about. "The one I gave you yesterday."

She still looked confused but she at least came up with something when he had added the last part. "You took it back last night when you showed up at my grandparents." Lie. Reid never took it back and he didn't want it back because he wanted Tsura to know he'd come back to her, which was generally odd since they hadn't been dating long.

"Right." Reid glanced around before his fingers curled around her arm and pulled her into a abandoned hallway before he slammed her against the wall, his arm pressed against her throat as he narrowed his eyes at her. "Where is she?!" His words hissed quietly because he knew it wasn't her and, well not everyone at Spencer's was supernatural so he had to be careful. "Don't fuck with me, you're not Tsura so where is she?"

The smirk spread over he lips and Reid's stomach dropped to the floor, because he was sure that whatever this was definitely wasn't going to end well for either him or Tsura. "Now what fun would that be, Reid Garwin, if I told you my secret. I need her and as long as she cooperates you live. So does she. You'd like it that way wouldn't you?" He watched her lick his lips and he pressed her harder against the wall putting enough pressure on her vocal cords to shut her up.

"If she dies I _will_ kill you and don't think you can find a hole or place far enough where I can _not _find you. Nod if you understand me." She nodded slightly, her filed fingernails digging into her arm trying to pull him away from her. Before he let her go his fisted free hand landed beside her head, he was sure that he had broken a knuckle or two but she knew he was serious now. "You're going to take me to her because I know Chase is working with you and I don't think you know what he'll go to just to hurt my friends as well as me." He released her and saw her rubbing her neck and he was sure that his heart was going to bust out of his chest if he didn't calm down sooner than later.

"You arrogant bastard. You're damaging _her _body not mine!" She coughed and Reid stilled.

Would Tsura feel it when she had control of her body again? He hoped not because he wouldn't have done anything to harm Tsura, well in this case Tsura's body. He felt sick as he turned his attention back to her wondering just when his life had gotten so damn complicated. When he'd turned into the guy he knew his friends were. "If you really want me to take you to her I will, but you can't do anything stupid. Chase will kill you if you do and I need him to have his powers at full when I put my plan in motion. Otherwise Tsura _will _die."

He didn't want to agree but he didn't have a choice and the sooner they got to Tsura the sooner he could hold the real her in her body, know that she's really okay and this woman wasn't yanking his chain. The ride was slow and Reid's leg kept bouncing so much the speed-o-meter fluctuated more than the stock exchange, which would have frightened his passenger but she seemed extremely calm despite what was going on.

Then he saw it.

The barn. It was where he had taken her and where they had ended up, of course Richelle had made sure he stayed behind so she could make everyone proper again. Well, everyone she could. She swore she would come get him but when five minutes passed Reid decided to say screw it and go in anyways.

Then he saw her and the fear written across her face made his heart hurt, the blonde (who he realized had been Tsura's roommate) glowered at him but sent the other male a pointed look when he went to stop Tsura from going to him.

His arms wrapped around her and he held her close, smoothing down her disheveled hair murmuring that he was going to get them out of here. That he was going to keep her safe and nothing was going to happen to her. God, it felt good to hold the real her and he was trying to figure out just how he was going to get them out of this. Pressing his lips to her forehead he looked over at Richelle then the male with her and his jaw clenched, the tension rippling through her entire body as he continued trying to calm down his girlfriend.

"We need her, Reid. You have to let her go. She'll be safe, and gave you my word on that. I don't go back on my word." He looked down at Tsura and he didn't want to let her go, he had no plan to let them go through with whatever it was that they wanted to do. He didn't trust either one of them and he just wanted what he all ready had in his arms. "Reid. Trust me. Let her do this."

He saw Tsura nod her head as she pulled away from him and he shook his, this wasn't how it was supposed to go. "I love you, Reid." No. He didn't want her to do this, but he couldn't move or protest in anyway what she was about to do. "Forgive me some day."

She mouthed the last words to me before her aura surrounded her in a visible white-blue, and he heard who was now her brother scream through Chase's hold for her to stop. No.

No.

No!

NO!

"NOOOO!"

He watched as she took his hands in hers staring into his eyes, the tears streaming down her face as she leaned forward when Chase's cocky smirk spread over his lips. "Check mate, asshole." Her lips hit his and the light blinded Reid, his arm shielding his eyes as he screamed out her name.

When the light faded-

* * *

><p><strong>AN: One more official chapter and the stories done :( It'll be the first one on Fanfiction I've actually finished but I'm proud of that. I know it's a little short and kind of a cliffhanger, which I hate btw... but I didn't want to end it like this exactly. I wanted a bit more details and a different view. Sorry if you don't like it. And I hope to get the last chapter up soon.**


	16. The Need to Know

**So this is the final chapter for this fanfiction. I'm thinking about doing a sequel but plans for what to happen are up in the air =/ So look for an update on my profile if I start one or not in a couple of weeks. :) Hope you enjoy and sorry it took so long to get up. I've done this chapter over multiple times and while I'm not entirely happy with the ending it is definitely the final one. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Glancing at the empty bottle in his hand he groaned as his best friend went back to tearing him a new one, apparently it was no longer okay to use on Aaron Abbott. Of course Tyler probably wouldn't see it that way if he had been talking about Aislinn instead of Tsura and, while normally he tried not to be too hard on Tyler, Reid just wanted him to go the hell away. Grabbing another cold one from his parents fridge he made his way into another part of the spacious and empty home, trying to get away from him before this turned into the ugly battle that it seemed to be going at. Abbott was alive and not too beat up so why the hell was it such a big problem? It wasn't like he was going to remember it in the long run anyways, his father had made sure of that but then again he was the same guy that was now sleeping with his secretary while his mother was off advancing her career.<p>

Meanwhile Reid was stuck listening to his _brother_ lecturing him and he could feel the last thread of control that he had breaking, or it could have been the multiple bottles of alcohol that he'd been consuming since stepping foot inside his house. He had loads of patience when it came to his brothers but lately it had been slipping away and this wasn't any exception, his leg even twitched as he tried to bite back his response to what it was that Tyler was saying. It shouldn't have gone on as long as it had and he knew he shouldn't have lost his cool but the next thing that he knew he had Tyler pinned to the wall, his arm was putting enough pressure on his vocal cords to crush them.

Probably would have damaged them if someone hadn't pulled him off and stood in between them.

"**What is wrong with you, Reid?!"** The bilingual petite brunette was now staring up at Reid like he was the enemy, and with what had happened he usually wouldn't blame her. He just felt like he was getting ganged up on and the intolerable amount of alcohol that he had consumed made his fuse short, his eyes narrowing at his friend's girlfriend as she helped Tyler while trying to make Reid calm down. It didn't help. **"Tyler only wants to help you and you're trying to kill him, it's not going to help anything."**

He couldn't bite it back anymore, the words slipping out of his mouth like the alcohol had so easily slipped down his throat. **"If it was Aislinn none of you would be down Tyler's or your own throat for anything either one of you tried, so don't try and patronize me or act like you're any better because if I recall you and your sister tried to use her as a pawn. Play me by using her. Well, looks like you got what you want. I'm miserable and she's gone!"** _But I'm going to find her._ That part he kept to himself as Tyler told Zabrina he was giving up, that if he stayed the friendship wasn't going to be worth anything more than a scrap piece of paper.

He brushed it off as he moved into another room, grabbing up the camera he'd stuck her video in. It was just one of many but this one was for him, just for him it's why he stuck in the headphones hoping Zabrina would get the hint and leave him alone.

She didn't. They never really did.

If she had been the one to give up she wouldn't have Caleb back and Aislinn wouldn't have Tyler. He could hear her breathing as she entered the room, taking in the famous deep breath before she started speaking to him again. It wasn't like it had been apparently Caleb had rubbed off on her just a tad. Or she had taken a page out of Axel's book. **"I'm sure Tyler meant well, Reid, but you could have seriously hurt your best friend. You do understand that, right?"** He knew he didn't have to answer that as he turned around to try and figure out what angle she was trying to catch him in.

"**You have every right to be pissed, to be hurt, and everything else you are feeling but you can't push away your friends. I don't like you and I have made no effort in an attempt to hide it but that doesn't mean I don't care."** He could see her mind's gears turning and clicking trying to word everything right, he could tell she was new to this comforting thing. It still made him want to throttle her no matter what it was she said. **"Putnam lost sight of that, betrayed his friends and even before that his family put your ancestors in danger. Drinking and losing the bond you and the others have. Don't let what you're feeling ru-"**

"**Get out."** His heart was heavy as he clenched his fist around the chair's back, his knuckles white because he saw _her._ **"Sound too much like- Just get out."** He heard her move but he didn't look up, his foot bouncing and then her hand touched his cheek to which he wanted to jerk back from but he didn't.

"**Just think on it, Reid, and don't forget you have friends that care about you." **She pressed her lips to his cheek before walking out and Reid made no move to stop her because he knew she was right. Not on the Putnam thing, he'd be leaving to look that up eventually but he didn't handle the thing with Tyler at all like he usually would have. The whole situation had his patience thinned and him constantly on edge, ready for whatever fight he could get.

Plopping down on the edge of his bed he ran his hand over his face, an annoyed groan escaping his lips. Taking a deep breath he picked up one of the frames and ran his fingers over one of the two people in it, feeling the pain that he was trying to numb just hit him fully and made him ache all over. Flipping the photo over as he placed it on the nightstand Reid ran his hand over his face, glancing around the room before deciding that what he really needed was a good night's sleep but there was a bit of a lack of that since she-

He shook his head and shoved his hands through his hair as he leaned back on his bed trying to figure out what it was that he needed to do to find her. He had to be missing something but he wasn't sure what that was, but it had to be something. Shoving himself off the bed he made his way toward his parents' medicine cabinet knowing his mom kept a constant supply of sleeping pills in there, hoping that it would give him one night's sleep. Hoping it would give him a chance to see _her._

He _needed_ to see her.

One probably would have done with the state he was currently in, but he took two anyways. He didn't like feeling like he was, and as he curled up in his overly spacious bed trying to clear his head enough to pass out but the only thing he could think of was how of how she looked to the way she moved or the way she smelled. It was like she was there with him and that helped him sleep.

x x x

He groaned as he pulled the person in his arms closer, just the scent that filled his nostrils let him know that he had her where he wanted her. Small hands covering his told him as well and her light chuckle as he nuzzled his face into her neck had him smiling. **"I've missed you."** Her hands were soft as he smoothed them over his arms, never saying anything as he laid there curled up around her. Dream or no dream she felt so real he didn't want to leave.

"**I know." **Those two words had Reid holding her closer, because there was only one way she could know that and he didn't want to believe it. He wouldn't and when he heard a small noise from her he let her go. **"Your beard itches when you do that."** When she smiled Reid relaxed a little, running his hand over his face to realize he really hadn't shaved in a little bit.

"**It's more stubble than beard, babe."** He missed the raised brow on her beautiful face signifying she disagreed, how her fingers laced between his own, and how she pulled him along behind her. He followed, and not because he couldn't be in front or beside but because the moments when he let her be boss were the ones he missed the most. He wouldn't say it aloud but her bossyness wasn't a demand for attention, it was more elegant than that. It was loving, if that even made sense.

He glanced around his bathroom quirking a brow at her, he was pretty sure he knew what she was up to but he was still cautious. **"What are you doing?"** The simple shrug of her shoulders had him pulling her closer to him as he looked up at her from his seat on the toilet lid.

"**Fixing your **_**stubble**_** and making you baby smooth,"** her fingers caressing the skin above where the coarse blond hairs were growing in, **"how I like it."** Her lips grazed his nose along his cheek and over his jaw before finally pressing against his, and Reid gripped her hips tighter as if she would vanish on him.

Why? Because she made him feel things he hadn't thought any girl could, and he was happier with her around.

He let her tip his head back and he stared at her really hoping she knew what she was doing. The last thing he needed to do was wake up and see all the nicks she had given him were real leaving him to look like a poka-spot-face teen who just learned how to shave. **"Don't worry, Nonno has me do this every time. Nonna's hands aren't as steady as they once were." **He was glad she felt comfortable enough with him to share family tid bits like that.

"**Just don't blink and cut this handsome face of him, babe." **Was he scared to call her by her name, lie that would reveal her to be nothing more than a skeleton of her former self?

The shaving cream was cold and he pulled away for only a second, leaning forward to trying to steal a kiss before she moved away from him. He almost failed but he pulled her into him and the shaving cream coated the tip of her nose causing a chuckle to escape his lips. Her soft laughter hit his ears and he felt warm all over. **"Be gentle, Tsura."** He waggled his brows up at her and she just playfully rolled her eyes, watching her hand carefully as she brought the razor closer to his face.

He had to admit she was good, nicked him only once so far and that was his fault but she still felt the need to apologize for it. He was still telling her it was okay every time she rinsed the razor off. Was it bad that he never wanted to wake up? Was it selfish of him to want to stay this happy even if it meant it was all going to be one big dream?

"**You're thinking hard again."** It was an innocent enough statement but Reid just stared up at her and gave her his best forced smile. Did she know what it was he had been thinking? Instead of answering her he placed a quick kiss to his lips and sat there quietly as she finished shaving off his unwanted facial hair.

When she was finished he stood up and pulled her into him, wanting to hear her laugh just once more. He rubbed the cheek that had left over shaving cream against her cheeks and nose, taking in her melodic laughter as if it was his favorite song he hadn't heard in a while. When she had managed to get free she picked up one of the towels and wiped the remainder off his face before cleaning up her own, the lip gloss disappearing along with it.

He scooped her up bridal style and carried her out back to his bed, placing her gently on it before laying down beside her. **"You'll have to wake up soon, Reid, I won't let you miss class because of me." **So she did know he was just dreaming of her. He shook his head and pulled her closer to him, refusing to acknowledge there was a world outside of the one he was in at that moment. **"I'll always be right here with you." **He curled around her petite perfect body taking comfort in the feel of her hands covering his larger ones, pressing a kiss to her temple listening to her tell him it would all be okay even when he woke up.

"**I don't want to miss you anymore." **His words murmured as he held her tighter wanting to make her happy once again, pressing his lips gently to her temple giving her a small smile as she turned in his arms.

His thumb brushed the stranded tears away as he watched her carefully. **"I'm so sorry, Reid."** When her small hand cupped his cheek Reid found himself lost in listing just what else he missed about his gorgeous Roma. Lost in thoughts of her seemed to be the easiest thing for him lately, though when he caught the look she was giving him he tilted his head to the side as he continued smoothing his fingers along her skin. She just smiled and shook her head shoving him onto his back, resting her head against his chest as their fingers intertwined. **"It's my fault you're hurting and for that I'm sorry; don't tell me it's not my fault because if I hadn't done what I did I wouldn't be where I am. Without you."**

He made her look at him because now he was curious. **"Where are you exactly?" **He saw her internal struggle but he needed to know what to do, if he could still find her. **"You don't know do you?"** She shook her head and Reid felt his heart drop, because if she didn't know where she was that meant she could be anywhere. However, it meant that he could find her but that didn't tell him _how_ he was going to find her. If she was alive or not. But he knew he was going to find her.

"**I'll find you, Tsura. No matter what, I'm going to find you."**


End file.
